The Sparrow
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Killian was a pirate of the grandest scale who prided himself in acquiring the most desired of treasures. His quest for beautiful objects and adventure knew no boundaries and brought him to a new world where he has captured his newest prized possession...a woman. What happens when love reveals itself to the hardened pirate and he is faced with a hard decision? Killian/OC romance
1. Chapter 1

How I got myself stuck in situations like these was beyond me. But, regardless, there I was in some crazy fairytale world tied up in the bed chamber of Killian Jones...better known to his shipmates as Captain Hook. Yes, like the Captain Hook from Peter Pan. Crazy, I know.

It had been a little over 5 hours by my watch that I had been left in there. I was getting hungry...and I had to pee. I heard the man himself outside the door. I sighed and slumped in my chair.

Then a moment later, the door opened.

"How are we doing in here, Love?" Came an elegantly gruff voice. I looked up and saw him. He was tall, dark and handsome...the cliche. Dressed in black leather pants and tall boots, a black linen shirt and a black leather vest...he almost looked chic...if he weren't such a bastard.

"How does it look like I'm doing?" I mumbled. He smiled and leaned down to look me in the eye.

"Looks like you're eagerly awaiting the return of your Captain...so that he might ravage you." He winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Give me a break, man." I scoffed.

"You're a sassy little one, aren't you?" He said in his husky tone. I looked away from him and he directed my face back to his with his good hand.

"Well, I love a challenge...and we have nothing but time, gorgeous." He said softly.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" I asked. He straightened and leaned against a post at the foot of his grand bed.

"I was told that you, my dear, were the fairest in your realm...naturally, I wanted to seek you. I'm a pirate, you see, it's what we do...obtain beautiful treasures." He smiled.

"I'm not a treasure, I'm a person and you could've asked nicely...spared me the personal trauma." I mumbled.

"I could've...but that's not as fun and I have a tiny feeling that you wouldn't have been very cooperative otherwise." He chuckled.

"Are you going to untie me at least, clearly there's nowhere for me to go and my arms are getting numb." I sighed.

"Yes, but only if you promise to be good." He said.

"What's your definition of 'good'?" I asked. To that, he laughed.

"I like you, Love." He smiled as he cut at her ties with a quick swipe of his hook. I brought my arms to their natural place and rubbed them. They hurt.

"Can I get you anything? Are you hurt?" He asked softly as he watched. I glared at him.

"Are you serious? You tie me up for hours...then, ask if I'm alright? You, sir, are a new kind of crazy." I said as I got out of the chair.

"I'm quite serious, can I get you a drink? Something to eat? Just because I've captured you, doesn't mean I won't take care of you." He said. I gave a skeptical look as I walked to the round window beside the bed.

There was ocean each way I looked. I was far away from home...not that that was a bad thing. My life had become rather boring. Back home, I was a musician...pretty well known, I guess, if some fairytale pirate guy heard of me from a whole other world.

From the day I was signed to my label, I had been told what to do, how to dress, who to associate with and date...it was tedious. Maybe this guy did me some odd kind of favor taking me away. Maybe...

"I'm a little hungry..." I sighed, as I watched the ocean.

"I'll have someone send you up some dinner." Killian said softly.

"Where am I to stay?" I asked.

"In my chamber...with me." He said. I looked up quickly at that and raised my eyebrows.

"And, where am I to sleep?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

"We'll figure that out later." Killian winked.

"Fantastic..." I sighed, turning back to stare out the window.

* * *

I left her to eat and get used to things. I knew she wasn't exactly thrilled. But, I would make it as comfortable for her as possible. I wasn't cruel.

At night, when I was about to turn in, I returned to my chambers only to find the food exactly where I had placed it, everything still on the plate. She had picked at the bread and sipped her wine, but that was it.

"Was dinner not to your liking?" I asked her, she was still looking out the window.

"Lost my appetite." She said hoarsely. She sounded like she had been crying.

"Oh." I said as I walked in further.

"I'm about to turn in for the night." He said.

"Great." She mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"I have some bed clothes for you in that dresser beside you. A few dresses in the closet over there, too, some outfits to wear while on the deck and boots...they should fit." I said, reaching back with my good hand and rubbing the back of my neck.

I had captured many a woman and never before had I felt remorse. This time I did. I wasn't sure why.

"You're too kind." She mumbled.

"You may sleep in my bed if you like..." I offered.

"I'd rather not." She replied.

I nodded once and started to undress for bed. I laid my shirt, vest and boots on the ground and walked over to my bed to take a pillow off it and the throw blanket at the foot of it.

"Would you like a drink, Love?" I asked as I placed the pillow on the sitting couch.

She didn't answer.

"Look, I'm trying to be kind...at least answer." I said, agitated.

"Oh, where are my manners, man who captured me against my will..." She scoffed.

"Like it or not, you are here. I would rather you warm up to the idea than have me do things the hard way. It would be so much more pleasant for all." I sighed, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

Here I was, thinking this capture would go pretty much text book. Take the girl, the girl is grateful to be taken away from her miserable life...either her parents are evil or she is betrothed or some other such fate, and she actually thanks me for saving her and giving her a new life of adventure. We become lovers for a few months and then we depart at some port or another.

It was usually a win win situation. But, I had never been to her realm before. Never met a woman such as her. She spoke differently than I, wore clothes I did not understand. And she had various tattoos, of which I didn't know their meaning. Her shoes were a little unorthodox...I had never seen a heel so high before...looked terrible uncomfortable...but then again, women wore corsets. I had to carry her the entire way as she slowed me down in those things.

But, regardless of all I did not understand...she was beautiful. In any realm.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the corner of the room, staring out the little porthole window in front of me. This was freaking surreal. Hours must have passed. I glanced at him asleep from time to time. He looked almost sweet while he slept. I shook my head and brought my eyes back to the window.

I got up and examined my surroundings. I glanced down at my high heels, noisy as I stepped and took them off. I walked to the closet where he said there were some clothes and boots. I changed into a pair of leather pants and flat black tall riding boots. I kept my fitted t-shirt though, the shirts he had in there were old fashioned...not my style. I did manage to have on a jacket that kept me pretty warm.

I wanted to get out of this room at least. I needed fresh air. I looked around the room, the sound of his faint snoring alerting me that he was still asleep. I spotted a covered dagger resting on a dresser, I slipped it into my boot and continued to look around. I made my way quietly to the door and tested the knob.

I was met with no resistance as it opened.

Easy enough.

I closed it behind me and made my way down a hall. It was roughly 5 am. There was no one around and the ship looked to be anchored for the night til the crew was up to tend to the ship. I heard no one around me, just the waves. It was haunting.

I sighed and walked slowly up a wooden flight of stairs that brought me out onto the deck of the grand ship. There was no one to be seen. So, quietly, I walked out and towards the railing. I sat on a wooden crate and watched the water. It was all I could do.

* * *

I woke up, sensing something was off. I glanced around the room and noticed she was gone. I sprung out of bed, threw on my boots and went off to find her. She couldn't have gone too far.

I stepped out onto the deck, the sun rise had barely begun to start on the horizon.

"Captain!" Smee called out in a quieted tone.

"What is it?" I asked as he motioned me over toward the railing where I saw her asleep on a crate, leaning against one of the supports for the mast. My expression softened.

"What should we do with her?" Smee asked.

"You are to do nothing but leave her to sleep." I ordered, reaching down into her boot where the handle of my dagger was poking out. I stuck it into mine and walked back downstairs to my chambers where I retrieved a blanket. I quietly approached and gently laid the blanket over her to which she snuggled into.

"Good night, Love..." I whispered softly before turning to go back down to my chambers.

* * *

Sensing the heat of the sun on me, I opened my eyes slowly. Remembering where I was, I stood up quickly and defensively. The crew was up and doing their chores, paying me no mind...or at least not treating me like an enemy.

I glanced down at my feet and saw that a blanket had fallen as I got up. Who would've given me a blanket? I bent down to pick it up and rolled it up, taking it with me as I walked around the deck curiously.

"The Captain would like you to join him for breakfast. I will lead you back down to his chambers..." a very frumpy looking man in a silly red knitted hat said.

Wordlessly, I followed.

"Have a good sleep on deck, did you?" Killian asked with an amused smile.

"I take it you gave me this?" I asked, tossing the blanket on his bed.

"Couldn't let you catch cold." He said, motioning for me to join him at the table. There was fruit, bread and eggs on a plate along with a glass of water in a goblet.

"I suggest you eat this time, Love. It's going to be a long day." He said. I eyed him suspiciously as I sat.

"That's a good girl." He replied as he continued eating and I started.

"I took my dagger back...it's not nice to take other people's things." He chuckled as I reached down to my boot to find it indeed gone.

"Ummmm...how about how nice it isn't to take other PEOPLE?" I countered.

He laughed at that.

"You've got me, dear...what's your name?" He asked with a little smile.

"Cynthia." I mumbled before taking a sip of water.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He mused with a wink.

I scoffed.

"Trying to be charming now?" I asked flatly.

"I'm always charming." He replied.

"Whatever." I said. He made a puzzled face.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It's like saying "I don't believe you but please continue with your lies"...so, please, go on." I said.

He sighed.

"I really wish you were more agreeable. That would make this all the more pleasant. You're here, you're not going anywhere, you might as well get used to it and try to loosen up. Need a drink? Are you more bearable when you're liquored up, Love?" He asked.

I glared at him as I continued to eat, shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Mmm, you're quite lovely when you're mad..." He smirked.

"Do you ever stop?" I asked.

"Stop what, Love?" He asked innocently.

"The innuendos...and stop calling me 'love'." I stated firmly.

"This is my ship, LOVE. I speak how I wish to whomever I wish." He said.

"You're infuriating." I sighed as I finished eating quickly and got up from the table, tears welling in my eyes but not falling just yet.

I just wanted to be home.

Suddenly, the feeling of nausea came over me and I looked around for somewhere to vomit. Nowhere suitable. I rushed out of the room as Killian quickly stood and followed after me to the deck where I ran to the railing and leaned over it to vomit...profusely.

I felt a hand on the small of my back, rubbing in slow circular motions. I had no time for objection as I vomited once more...with feeling. As if the first go around wasn't enough.

"We gotta get you your sea legs, Darling..." Killian sighed.

I groaned and vomited again.


	2. Chapter 2

When the vomiting finally subsided, I went back to Hook's chamber and laid down on the bed at his insistence. I never spent much time on boats. I wondered how one acquired their "sea legs" as he had put it as I revisited breakfast on the deck...again and again.

I sighed and closed my eyes. His bed smelled like he did. Rum...the sea...and something else I couldn't recognize by name. Perhaps that was just his particular scent.

But, it wasn't a bad smell...just unfamiliar.

Hook decided to be kind and leave me be for the day, promising he'd check up on me. I hoped not...I needed to be alone.

I just wanted to sleep forever.

* * *

As promised, I made my way down to my chamber to check on her. I truly felt bad. Nothing was going how it should.

Cynthia was supposed to fall in love with me, her "oh so debonaire" captor...instead she was throwing up overboard...multiple times, and totally against the very idea of me.

I sighed and entered the dark room. I approached the delicate lump sleeping in my bed and looked her over. She looked better...less green in the face, and was napping peacefully.

I ended my inspection and decided to sit across from her on a chair by the bed. I wasn't sure why, but I watched her sleep for a few moments.

I studied her face. Her full lips parted just slightly as she breathed steadily. Her long wavy dark hair framing her pretty face. I wondered about her. The kind of woman she was...what made her so special that I had heard tales of her from another world.

* * *

"Not polite to stare..." I whispered gently, never opening my eyes but sensing him there.

I heard a rustling a few feet away and footsteps, Killian moved a bit away from where he was sitting.

"Wasn't staring..." He mumbled.

"You were so!" I chuckled as I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Ah, so you do laugh...that's comforting." He smirked. I rolled my eyes and sat up, smoothing my hair out.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as he sat back down in the chair he had just gotten up from.

"Maybe 3 hours or so...do you feel better?" He asked.

"A little." I said.

A moment of quiet passed between us.

"Is that tattoo of a sparrow?" He asked, glancing down at my collarbone that was now exposed as I had taken my jacket off before my nap.

"Yea..." I said softly.

"Why a sparrow?" He asked. Boy, he was a chatty Cathy...

"Apparently sparrows are really good at finding their way home if they are lost. Perhaps I feel like I'm lost sometimes." I explained before I yawned.

"Where I found you wasn't home?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"Where I'm from, there are well-known musicians who tour the world and put on shows for the people who admire their music...I was on tour in Virginia when you took me. Guess this is God's way of telling me I need a break..." I replied.

"So, you're a musician...do you play an instrument?" He asked.

"I'm a singer...I have a band that plays with me...and quite frankly, they're probably all really worried about me now, Hook." I sighed.

At that Hook was quiet.

"Maybe it's for the best..." I reasoned, trying to make this "abduction" sound a little better.

"Why do you say that?" He asked.

"What's with all the questions? I should probably be asking you the questions here." I replied in an accusing way.

"What do you wish to know?" He stated, sitting up straighter.

"Where are we going? And once we're there...what do you want from me?" I asked.

"We're on our way to Neverland, it's where I go when I'm not at sea. I figured we'd go there and you could acclimate to your new surroundings before we head out again..." He said.

"Neverland...like in the story?" I asked. I felt like I was in a weird nightmare that refused to end.

"It's a far different place than I'm sure you've heard of...far better...more beautiful a place than you could ever imagine." He said in a dreamy way.

"Sounds like you love it there...why leave it so often?" I asked.

"I'm a pirate, Love. It's my nature to travel the seas, go on adventures...it's exhilarating." He replied.

I guessed I would find out soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

We docked a few days later and I was thrilled. Mostly at the prospect at perhaps a bath, some clean clothes and a bed, by God, a bed of my own. I fell asleep every night on that damn deck. And every night, Hook would come out with a blanket...then eventually a pillow as well.

He knew I wasn't going to warm up to him so easily. That was his punishment for what he had done. Why should I make it easy?

And there was no way in hell you could catch me sharing his bed with him.

No, sir. No, ma'am.

Granted, he was handsome. He had an old world charm about him and it showed in his manners (Yes, this pirate still had manners.). His accent was enough to sweep any woman off of their feet, but for me, I couldn't ignore the fact that he had kidnapped me...it was hard to get past for obvious reasons.

If he was capable of kidnapping...what else had he done in his life? Being a pirate, I could only venture to guess.

Neverland was, in fact beautiful, as Hook had said days before. The colors that surrounded us as we pulled into port were so vivid and spectactular...I felt as if my eyes had never truly looked at anything worthwhile before then.

"Come, Love..." He said with an excited smile as he extended his good hand to me and helped me off the boat and onto the dock.

He looked like a boy when he smiled...

I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath as a breeze brushed past.

The air was better here.

"Neverland...she's glorious, isn't she?" Hook smiled. I opened my eyes and nodded. He grinned as he tugged me along the dock til we reached a grand house at the end of it. I assumed this house was his.

The house looked as it if were a giant willow tree with rooms carved into it somehow...I didn't know how it was possible, but it was. It was stunning.

"This is my home...where you'll be staying with me until we set sail again." He replied. I nodded and kept his pace as we approached the door. I hadn't paid much attention to the fact that he was still holding my hand unnecessarily until he led me inside.

I glanced down at his hand in mine then up at him, our eyes met for a quick moment. Blue looking at blue. His eyes were like the ocean. I blinked and looked away as he released my hand abruptly.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly.

"It's beautiful." I smiled slightly. He smiled and nodded, his eyes never leaving my face.

"She is..." He said gently, his voice trailing off. I looked back at him and he finally looked away and back at the house.

"The house, that is." He replied firmly.

"Freudian slip, Captain?" I smirked.

"What is that?" He asked confused.

"Nevermind..." I replied as I followed him inside the house.

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying the fic so far :) It'll get more interesting once I introduce a certain pixie infatuated with a certain pirate, hope you guys check back for updates and please review! I like criticism!**


	4. Chapter 4

Killian drew me a bath before leaving me to have my privacy in my new room. I closed the door behind me, sticking a chair under the knob just in case he came back up. There were no locks in this place! Or electricity! I was going to go crazy...

Thankfully, I was bathing during the day and there was tons of natural light in the wash room. I stripped naked and stepped into the tub, the warm water was soothing against my tense muscles. I closed my eyes and haphazardly hummed to myself. Among everything else, it was terribly quiet in his house.

I dipped my hair into the water as I slumped lower into it. I instantly regretted it. My hair! I needed my flat-iron! Ugh...

"Shit..." I groaned as I felt my hair become saturated.

I sighed and just let it happen. It was inevitable. I washed thoroughly and experimented with the various scented oils that were beside the tub, I settled on one that smelled like vanilla and smoothed it in a thin layer over my body after I dried off. In the corner of my eye, I could see my hair curling already. Straight was desired. Wavy was ok. But the curls I naturally had were out of control.

I strolled back into the room and looked in the closet. There were a bunch of new clothes in it, dresses mostly and varying in occasion. Some were downright decadent while others were what I guessed were more subdued for day-to-day. Then beside them were corsets and varying undergarments...lacey and complicated.

"How the hell do people dress themselves around here...?" I wondered out loud as I grabbed a corset out of the closet and held it up to my body. My size. Apparently whoever told him about me, knew EVERYTHING about me.

I wrapped myself in the towel I was given and opened the French doors again and saw him out back gathering wood for the fireplaces.

"Hook?" I called out.

"Yes?" He answered looking up then smirking, not expecting to see me in my towel.

"Well now, this look becomes you, Love." He replied.

"How am I supposed to get dressed? This stuff you have in the dresser looks complicated." I called out. He laughed and shook his head.

"Unfortunately, I'm better at undressing ladies...but I might still be of some help. I have a female friend, I'll have her come here tomorrow to show you. Till then, wear what's comfortable." He smiled up at me.

I nodded and went back inside, deciding nothing was comfortable in my new closet, so I ventured down the hall to his room. It was dark. Dark woods, dark sheets and elaborate furniture. A very ornate rug lined most of the center of the room. I found his dresser and pulled a shirt out and sized it up. It would be big but it would do.

I went back into my room and dressed, putting on my jeans I had been wearing a few days ago and his shirt. I tucked it in the front and slipped on my black boots.

Days turned into weeks, living in this new world was different. Things I thought didn't exist...did.

Above all, magic.

And I was about to get my first taste of it.

* * *

I reached a breaking point! I could only be so sugary sweet to this girl for so long. I was Captain Hook. Killian Jones. I was a man who got exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it. What in bloody hell was taking things?

Women threw themselves at me. Begged to join me on my ship and live a life of adventure. Cynthia was not like them. She was defiant. She was cold. She stayed in her room mostly and when she wasn't there, she sat outside on the dock with a book and read.

I honestly have never had this problem before. I was sure my kindness, albeit forced and terribly awkward for me, would surely win her over.

I decided I needed to rush things along so I made a visit to see an old friend. She would help me with anything I asked.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" I heard a small voice say as I entered the grotto in which she lived.

"Tink?" I called out. Suddenly, I saw her grow in size and approach me. She was blonde and beautiful. And, though we once had a thing...it was nothing more than physical for me. To me, she was common. Typical...and slightly nuts in her infatuation with me. It was childish and silly.

"You have something I need." I replied as she stood in front of me, giving me those dangerous eyes.

"Tell me something I didn't already know, Captain..." She winked flirtatiously.

She was such a bore.

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"I need to woo a woman who isn't particularly fond of me. Do you have something to help speed things along? Some sort of enchantment I can put her under?" I asked, getting to the point.

"My dear Hook, having lady troubles?" She laughed.

I glared.

"It would really be in your best interest to help me, pixie." I said.

Tinkerbell smirked and walked past me to a shelf of various glass containers.

"Tell me exactly what you wish for." She said, examining the contents and considering various glowing bottles.

"Well, for starters, I'd like for her to find me as irresistable as I do her...it's all I can do to not ravage her daily. And, given my nature as a gentleman, I am not one to use force on a woman. I'd rather it be mutual..." I explained.

"So, you'd like for her to be affectionate...how affectionate?" She asked, mixing various dusts

"How much is too much?" I smirked.

"I'll give her a moderate dose to start. If it's not what you wish, come back and see me. Is there anything else you wish?" Tink asked, it seeming to hurt her to do this for me.

"I'd like for her to care for me, to warm up to me, if possible." I replied.

"I hope you get the response you are hoping for, Hook. But, you know...you wouldn't have to bother with magic with me...I'd willingly give you what you want." She said softly, handing me the concoction that was glowing a bright purple.

"I'm smart enough to not travel down that twisted road again. Took me a week to wash all that bloody glitter off my bits." I replied with a shudder.

"It's a sad day when the great Captain Hook has to put a woman under a spell to get her attention..." Tink replied with a bemused grin.

"Shut up, pixie...this hook isn't just for decoration, you know. I can most certainly use it, don't make me..." I said as I stuffed the fairy dust into my satchel.

She crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall.

"Blow the dust on her and the enchantment will consume her body almost immediately. Enjoy. Now go." She said, glaring.

"Always a pleasure." I smiled as I left.

* * *

After dinner that night, Cynthia was sitting in front of the fireplace with a book when I decided to give the fairy dust Tinkerbell had made me a shot. I hoped she hadn't decided to double cross me. She would've poured any kind of dust in there. A spell to make Cynthia punch me in the damned face when she'd see me or an enchantment that would turn her into an animal. Tinkerbell was just that spiteful. I would take my chances though, I felt she knew what her punishment would be if she did decide to pull a foolish trick like that.

"What are you reading?" I asked, kneeling beside her on the ground.

"Pride and Prejudice..." She said softly.

"That's a good one." I replied softly, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the fairy dust I had obtained from Tinkerbell and pouring it into the palm of my hand.

"Yea, I can hardly put it down..." She replied, engrossed in what the worn pages read.

Just as she turned to look at me, I took that as my chance and blew the dust at her.

I waited.

She blinked quickly and looked at me quizzically.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She asked accusingly as she got up and walked towards the stairs, going to her room more annoyed with me than ever.

My brow furrowed. What the hell did I waste my time with that stupid pixie for?

Nothing, apparently.

I groaned as I threw the empty bottle into the fire and went to pour myself a glass of brandy.

So much for that.

* * *

I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling and listening to the rain when I heard my bedroom door open. I sat up and saw her silhouette standing in the doorway.

"Cynthia?" I said softly. She said nothing. Instead she walked in and as she got closer I could see her better.

She wore one of my shirts and nothing else. Her curly hair fell down her back and her gorgeous legs exposed to my begging eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly.

"It's the thunder...I'm scared. Will you hold me, Killian?" She asked gently, crawling onto my bed and up to me. There was something different about the way she looked at me.

Had she just called me by my name?

Had the dust finally started to work?


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry so long between chapters! I was at my big brothers wedding...YAY! But I am posting Chapters 5-8 right now! Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome! lol xoxox**

* * *

Not sure what else to do, I nodded slowly. She smiled gently and got under my blankets, resting her head against my bare chest, her hand settling on my ribcage. We laid that way for a long time before she spoke again.

"I see the way you look at me..." She stated gently.

"And how is that, Love?" I asked.

"Like you want me...am I right? Do you want me, Killian?" She whispered gently as she looked up at me.

"You wouldn't be wrong, Lass..." I admitted.

"But you do nothing...?" She asked, confused.

"I am a gentleman, Love..." I sighed.

"Ah, but you're also a pirate...and I know you're not shy about taking what you want. So, take it. Touch me." She said softly, her hand reaching up to brush over my lips, tracing them with her fingertips before leaning down and doing the same with her lips.

I swallowed slightly before I kissed her gently and she kissed back, closing her eyes peacefully as if I had just given her exactly what she wanted most in this world.

"Tell me where..." I said softly, our eyes staring deeply into each others again, our lips parting. My body growing warm all over as I studied her beautiful face...notably her lips...full and soft...waiting for me to kiss them again.

"Wherever you'd like, my Captain..." She whispered gently. Slowly, I turned us over so that she was on her back and I was on my side next to her. Lazily, I let my hand graze her bare thigh...up and down...the skin was so soft. I didn't care that she was under a spell, I didn't care about anything but the expanse of her body beneath my fingers and that she was in my bed.

I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers gently and she responded immediately. She moaned slightly in the back of her throat as she kissed me back, our lips caressing each others slowly but firmly.

My hand on her thigh kept busy as I reached under the hem of my shirt she wore and traveled between her legs where I rubbed her tenderly. Her hips responded, slowly moving into my touch.

Our kisses grew more heated as my fingers searched and found her clit through her panties and rubbed in circles, I could feel her body respond to me through the thin cotton.

"...please..." She breathed out against my lips.

"Does that feel good? Tell me..." I whispered against her mouth, before sucking lightly on her bottom lip, kissing down towards her neck.

"Yes...yes...it's good..." She moaned gently.

"Mmmmm, I'd fancy a taste...is that alright?" I said softly. She nodded and watched as I maneuvered to the foot of the bed and ran my good hand up her left thigh as I used my hook to tear her panties down the center, dragging the curve of my hook between her legs lightly. I grabbed the torn cotton off of her and settled my face between her legs placing a kiss there and running the tip of my tongue along her warmth.

The moan that escaped her lips sent a shiver down my body straight to my toes. It was times like this that I wish I had my other hand back, I could do much more, but in losing my hand...I learned to be better with my mouth for many things.

My tongue drew lazy circles around her most sensitive spot, I would kiss it, suck it, nip at it with my teeth and then do it all over again. I could feel my body respond to her, it practically hurt how bad I wanted her.

Her hands moved down to hold my face between her thighs, grasping at my hair then petting me softly to encourage me onward. She moved herself against my mouth as it ravaged her and I knew she was close. I would get her there...by God, I would get her there...I didn't need a map or a compass to do it either.

A moment later, she came with a gasp and a moan, her thighs shaking and her back arching in her pleasure. I turned my head and kissed the inside of her thigh before I crawled up her body, bringing the fabric of her shirt up with my hand til I managed to take it off her.

She looked at me with a dreamy look in her eyes as she reached up and placed her hands on my chest, exploring my body as one hand slid down lower and lower until she reached my pants.

"Something there you want, my love?" I whispered to her.

"You know what I want...give it to me." She murmured as I allowed her to pull them slowly down as far as she could.

She leaned in and kissed me once again, slowly...so slowly...

"Make love to me, Killian..." She begged softly against my lips.

And I was about to do just that when suddenly...

...I woke up.

I sat up in my bed and looked around. No Cynthia. Just the rain still pouring down outside my window. I sighed and ran my hand through my damp hair. Apparently, I had sweat. I glanced down at my lap and noticed something else had gotten "hot", too...

The dream felt so real. It was as if her lips were truly kissing mine. I could smell her. Feel her. Taste her.

Tinkerbell would certainly have to answer for this. This was NOT what I asked for. Not at all.

I felt more frustration than ever before.


	6. Chapter 6

That morning...

"Where are you, you sodding witch?!" I growled as I entered Tinkerbell's grotto.

"I'm right here, geeez..." Tink replied easily as she came out of one of the rooms. She paused when she saw the look on my face.

"Something not go the way you wanted last night?" Tink asked casually.

"Yes, not quite. I asked for one simple thing, pixie..." I said.

"Ah, yes that...well, unfortunately, even pixie's have no power over love." She said.

"I never asked for _love._" I said through gritted teeth. Tinkerbell tutted and shook her head slowly as if she knew something I did not.

"But it's what you _want._ And your wish was merely to have a fantasy come true, for her to want you in return...so, I granted it...sort of. But, I see beyond that...I see what's to come...and dear, Hook, you'll grow to love her deeply...and there was nothing I could do to toy with that. I care for you too much to take that away from you." Tinkerbell explained as my face softened.

"So now, until that day...your dreams of your desires for her will plague your mind...until your heart is ready to love her and then...you will have what you _truly_ wish for. And out of courtesy, I made the dreams as real as possible for you...you're welcome." She replied flatly as she finally entered the room fully.

"You plan to torture me until I realize that I love her...bloody fantastic! I fail to see the favor here." I sighed.

"It's only torture if you let it be...I would think of it as motivation." Tink smiled.

"I don't love anyone. I can't love anyone. You know that. Not after Milah." I said.

"You can't? Or you _won't_?" Tink asked pointedly.

I glanced down at the floor and didn't answer.

"Just be the man you wish most to be, she'll love you for it. I promise." Tink said.

I nodded and looked up.

"Why are you doing this _this_ way?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Why do you care who I love? Or will love? That's not like you." I said.

"Well, after years of wishing...I know you will never have room in your heart for me and perhaps, it's time I gave that hope up. So, when I saw your future yesterday...I saw her through your eyes...and she made you happy. So happy...and that's what I want most, believe it or not." She admitted.

"I guess I can't argue with you..." I sighed.

"Good, I was hoping you wouldn't." She smiled gently.

"I guess I should, what, thank you?" I shrugged hopelessly.

"Thank me when it's happened." She replied.

"She doesn't love me, Tink." I said.

"Doesn't mean she won't someday..." Tink promised.

* * *

Hook had been gone all day and I was getting antsy, so I went outside, sat on the dock and stared out at the sea. It really was beautiful in Neverland, but I missed home. I was worried about my family. My friends. I wondered if they thought I was dead.

My eyes teared up at the thought of my mother and father coming to terms with possibly never seeing me again. It broke my heart. As beautiful and magical as this new world was, I longed to be in mine. My heart was there. I had nothing here.

Finally, a lonely tear began its trek down my cheek til it dropped into the water below my feet that dangled above.

I had to forget about them. I had to forget who I was. It was the only way I could go on.

I was losing track of the days now, I had no grasp of how long I had been away. The days were all the same. Hopeless. Friendless. Most of all, lonely.

I knew Hook was trying to be kind and hospitable given the circumstances...but I couldn't bring myself to let him in. To trust him. Not yet...maybe not ever.

I wanted to wake up from this bad dream soon...

* * *

When I came back to the house, she was nowhere to be found. Finding that out of character, I snooped around until I heard sobbing coming from out back. My face fell as my eyes settled on her sitting on the dock and I saw her crying. She sounded so desperate. So sad.

Should I leave her to her privacy? Should I comfort her?

I didn't know what to do. What was right. I guessed that none of it was right, but decided to go inside and leave her be. She had to be homesick and from what I gathered from the few talks we have had; she seemed like a sensitive person...a kind person. All she'd share with me were stories of her family and her friends.

I regretted kidnapping her but there was no way to get her back. At least, not now. But, I would find a way...Tinkerbell's prediction or no. I would make things right somehow.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in the middle of the night and wandered downstairs to find Hook sitting in a chair facing the fire, grasping a glass of whiskey in his good hand.

"Hook?" I said softly.

"Yes, love?" He asked in a quiet tone.

"Why are you up so late?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I don't want to fall asleep..." He sighed.

"Why not? That's silly." I replied as I sat on the bear skin rug in front of the fire.

"Just dreams...dreams I'd rather not face for a while." He said.

"Gonna have to face them someday...maybe they'll go away." I shrugged.

"Doubt it." He mumbled as he raised his glass to his lips and finished off the contents. Not once had he looked at me yet, his eyes fixated on the fire.

"A-are you ok?" I probed. I didn't know why I cared. But, it was in my nature to be kind...even to those that didn't deserve it.

"Course, love..." He mumbled.

"You're lying..." I accused gently.

"You don't truly care." He said.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want to help." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Hook sighed and turned to look at me finally.

"Fine...I'm lonely. Big, bad Captain Hook is bloody lonely. Kidnapped a beautiful woman...because he wanted companionship. There, love? Satisfied?" He asked.

My face softened at that. I wasn't the only one in this house who was lonely after all.

"Why lonely?" I asked him.

"I lost someone...long ago. I've not been the same since. With the loss of her, I lost my heart...my soul. Everything." He admitted sadly.

"Tell me about her?" I asked softly. He nodded slightly and leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees as he began to speak of Milah, the woman he lost. The woman he once loved.

"Ever been in love, Cynthia?" He asked softly. I nodded.

"How'd it feel?" He asked.

"It was miserable." I admitted in a hushed voice.

"Why miserable?" He probed. I paused and closed my eyes, tears starting to well in them.

"He didn't love me back." I said finally. He nodded slowly.

"I guess, I have nothing to feel bad about then...at least I was given memories of the good times Milah and I shared. I guess that's better than nothing." Hook said gently.

"You're lucky." I said softly as I rose from the ground and started to leave the room.

"Lucky?" He asked.

"At least you have that." I replied as I climbed the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm on a chapter posting spree! lol I just posted Chapters 6-8 Hope you guys like them! Review them! Tell me if there's anything you'd like to see or that you don't like so far! - HR84 xoxoxo**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a changed opinion of him. He had opened himself up to me and that really meant something. So, I didn't take it lightly. Hook didn't strike me as the "sharing" type. His heart was tortured, just as mine was. Both of us were lonely.

Sleepily, I made my way down to the kitchen to make some eggs for he and I. I figured today would be a fresh start for both of us. As I cooked, I heard him walk into the kitchen. I glanced over at him to say "Good morning" but frowned once I saw him holding a glass of whiskey.

"A little early for that, no?" I asked softly.

He shrugged in response and I rolled my eyes. I went to the ice box and pulled out some juice. Everything was fresh made here, I hadn't eaten so healthy before.

I poured him a glass of juice and walked over to him.

"Here." I said, thrusting the glass towards him. He sighed, took it and poured the juice into his whiskey.

"Hook..." I laughed. I couldn't help it. He smirked and drank.

"Not bad." He chuckled.

"I made us breakfast." I smiled as I put the eggs on two plates and set them on the grand kitchen table.

"Thank you, love." He replied as he followed and sat down. I sat in the spot beside him and we started eating.

"Did you finally sleep last night?" He asked gently.

"Eventually. You?" I replied easily.

"Eventually." He said. I nodded. There was a moment of quiet between us as we ate before he spoke again.

"Thanks for last night." He said.

"You're welcome. We all need someone to talk to...even pirates." I smiled gently as I reached over and put my hand over his reassuringly. The corners of his lips turned up into a little smile.

"You know, you're not such a bad guy." I reasoned.

"Ah, lass...don't let my moment of weakness fool you." He smirked.

"Well, you're not such a bad guy with me at least." I shrugged.

"Only with you. Perhaps I have a thing for tattooed brunettes with beautiful eyes." He winked. I hadn't realized my hand was still on his when I saw him glance down at it.

"Oh, sorry." I mumbled as I hurriedly removed it and placed my hand awkwardly on my thigh beneath the table.

"Don't be." He said. I smiled over at him and nodded.

We continued to eat in brief silence. We had talked more this morning than we had...well, ever.

The more he spoke, the more I fell prey to that hypnotic accent. He always had an elegant way of putting even the most basic things. It sounded like poetry to me.

"You know, lass...for a singer, I've not yet heard you sing." Hook replied casually.

"Not much opportunity to bust out into song around here." I laughed.

"I suppose you're right. I'd heavily wager that your voice is lovely though." He smiled.

"Maybe you'll hear it someday." I replied, our eyes meeting.

Were his eyes always that blue?

"I look forward to it." He smirked, noticing that I had looked a little too long. I blushed and looked away at my plate.

"Did I do that?" He asked softly.

"Do what?" I replied.

"Create that lovely pink blush on your cheeks?" He smiled. I blushed even further and chuckled.

"You're more than welcome to look, love. Even more welcome to touch." He winked, holding eye contact with me. It was hard to look away when he gave me those bedroom "I'm about to strip you naked" eyes.

"You just have pretty eyes, that's all." I laughed.

"That all?" He pressed.

"What if it wasn't?" I asked gently.

"Are you flirting with me, lass?" He teased.

"Are you flirting back, Captain?" I laughed.

"Perhaps I am." He smiled. When he smiled that way, he looked like a little boy. I had only seen that smile twice so far, once when we first got to Neverland and now. I wished he would do it more often.

"You're good at it." I replied, brushing a dark curl behind my ear.

"I'm good at many things...but one mustn't rely solely on my word alone, it's best to demonstrate." He smirked, leaning forward to get a little closer to me.

"That's my cue to get up and wash the dishes, I think." I smiled gently as I got up and grabbed our plates.

"Ah, well...we can always continue this conversation when you finish." He smirked as he got up and followed me.

* * *

The next few days had gone quite similarly. She and I would have flirty, witty banter...one of us would get caught gazing a little too long and then she'd abruptly make an excuse to leave or go do something unimportant.

It was torture and I was beginning to see what Tink had hinted at.

Stupid pixie dust.

She was just so beautiful, but that certainly wasn't all. She was funny and smart. Wise. Strong-willed. So many things. It was nearly impossible not to be drawn to her personality. And among all that, she had the looks to match. Eyes so blue and clear I could practically see the stars in them. I wished I could kiss her lips every minute of every single day. And the dreams I had had were of no help at all. They were driving me bloody mad!

And she finally started calling me by my name. When she said it, it was like I had never heard it said before.

It felt good to be around her. I hadn't felt this way in such a long time. Days seemed brighter. The ocean smelled crisper. I could hear the song the birds chirped in the morning again.

I felt like myself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you have any idea what this week is?" Cynthia replied excitedly as she bounced over to me.

"No, lass, but I'm certain that you'll inform me immediately..." I smirked up at her as I set my maps aside.

"Christmas!" She smiled, throwing her arms up dramatically and twirling around like a child. I chuckled as I watched her.

"Whatever Christmas is, I definitely want to know. Anything that makes you act this silly must be worthwhile." I replied. As soon as I uttered the words, she stopped mid-twirl and her jaw dropped. She was behaving like I had ripped off a kittens head and threw it to the sharks for chum.

"Are you serious?" She deadpanned.

I looked around uncomfortably. Should I know what this Christmas was?

"You don't have Christmas in Neverland?!" She asked incredulously.

"Ummm, should we?" I laughed.

"Ummm, yea!" She smiled as she took my hand and pulled me up til I stood.

"I have to study that map, love..." I protested as she tugged me along by my wrist out of my study and into the living room.

"What are we doing?" I asked as she stood me in front of the couch and pushed on my shoulders til I sat.

"I'm going tell you all about Christmas and why we have to have it." She smiled excitedly as she pulled a throw blanket off the end of one of the chairs and draped it over me. Apparently, I was gonna be here for a while and she wanted me to get comfortable. I was prepared to protest once more but when she smiled like this...how could I refuse her?

She poured me a drink and sat down beside me on the couch. She took a deep breath before she began to speak...

* * *

"...And, when you wake up the cookies are gone and there are presents under the tree!" She finished.

"That _does_ sound like a lovely little holiday." I smiled, finally warming up to the idea.

"Any questions?" She asked.

"Tell me more about this mistletoe tradition." I replied.

"Are you seriously asking?" She answered. I nodded and smiled innocently.

"Ok, well, you hang it above doorways or hold it above someone you want to kiss when they aren't aware and basically, they have to kiss you." She grinned.

"Sounds bloody brilliant!" I smirked. A tradition after my own heart.

* * *

The rest of that week, I had rushed to put together a Christmas for the lass. I even went as far as to cut down a tree and drag it into the house for us to decorate. Well, I made Smee chop it down, but I made the effort to order him to do it!

Apparently, she was quite resourceful and crafty in her fashioning of things called "ornaments" out of sea shells, feathers and other trinkets which she and I hung on the tree by fishing hooks and ribbons. She even draped the branches in strings of pearls the mermaids had given her.

"Now, there's one more tradition." She replied.

"Another one?" I laughed.

"The tree needs something special on top." She said as she went over to the bookcase and carried a large dried starfish over to me. I smirked and placed it atop our tree, securing it in place before I stepped back and admired our work.

"It's lovely..." I replied softly.

"I just knew you'd love Christmas, Killian...I just knew it." She smiled as she playfully nudged me with her shoulder. I glanced over at her, watching as she looked over the tree. She was the happiest I had ever seen her here. Her smiled reached her sky blue eyes, making them brighter than ever...if possible. Sensing my eyes on her, she glanced over at me and smiled softly as our eyes met. We held that gaze for a long time, neither of us speaking a word as I stepped closer to her and she turned to me, reaching up to stroke my cheek.

"If there were ever a time for some mistletoe..." I sighed gently, breaking the silence finally.

"Is that all that's keeping you from kissing me?" She whispered as her thumb ran over my lips slowly.

I had no idea what exactly kept me from kissing her. I most certainly wanted to. Just the thought of finally catching those elusive lips with mine...kissing her with all the passion I had inside...

...it was enough to make me want to explode.

"Killian?" She said softly.

How long had I been bloody daydreaming?

"Yes, love?" I managed to choke out.

"Kiss me?" She asked. Her voice was barely above a whisper but I had heard her plain as day and she didn't have to ask me twice.

I wrapped my bad arm around her slender waist and gently pulled her to me, her body close to mine as her hands settled on my hips, our eyes never leaving each others. I leaned down slowly and closed my eyes as I brushed my lips over hers eliciting a desperate sigh from her. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my lips before I dove in and finally pressed my lips to hers.

Gods, finally...

She sighed dreamily into my kiss and returned the gesture just as sweetly as I had started it. My hand found its way into her thick brown hair, fingers getting lost in the soft curls as our lips caressed one another's. Slowly, I deepened the kiss, tracing her full bottom lip with my tongue, begging for her to part her lips a little more for me and to my satisfaction she did as I wished. Our tongues grazed each others slowly and teasingly as our mouths still battled passionately.

"Killian...?" She whispered breathlessly when we broke for air, our faces still so close and eyes giving matching smoldering gazes. Was it hot in here all of a sudden?

"Mmm...?" I mused easily, allowing my hand to leave her hair to brush my thumb over her swollen lips.

"Do that again..." She smiled sheepishly.

"With pleasure, love." I murmured as I leaned in again and kissed her. Her hands on my hips gently grasped at the material of my shirt, wanting me closer and silently asking for me to hold her tighter. I fulfilled her wishes as my arm pulled her in tighter against me, her breasts pressed just beneath my ribcage. The warmth coming from our bodies could set the house on fire, of this I was certain.

Her hands slowly released my shirt and traveled the expanse of my back, her short fingernails brushing against my spine along the way. I used my teeth to gently nip at her bottom lip releasing it a moment later with a firm kiss before my mouth traveled elsewhere. First stop was her jaw line and then her neck which I lavished with heated kisses.

"Oh..." She moaned quietly, her eyes closed peacefully.

"I've wanted you from the moment I first saw you..." I whispered softly against her skin as my lips brushed down to her collarbone exposed by the shirt she wore. Another which she had taken from me. I had to find this woman some suitable clothes that she would actually agree to wear here. As much as I loved her in my shirts.

I let my hand venture down and to her waist, feeling the firm boning of her corset beneath her shirt. My lips ghosted soft kisses down her chest as my hand snuck to her front where I made quick work of the buttons on her borrowed shirt, parting the fabric to expose the black and cream lace corset underneath.

"So, I take it this is the one thing you did like in your dresser here?" I smiled, looking at her slightly amused. She hadn't thought much of the expensive dresses, but the corsets, the bloody corsets, were up the her standards...not that I was complaining at the moment. Her figure was gorgeous in it.

"They're pretty..." She giggled softly, her face slightly flushed.

"_You're_ pretty, lass." I winked playfully.

"So are you." She laughed.

"A pirate does try." I smiled as I leaned in and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Where were we, love?" I murmured gently, my hand moving slowly up her side to trace the silhouette of her body, my fingertips brushing along the edge of the lace that covered her right breast, my index finger dipping down to her cleavage before I let it venture on to her left breast.

Her hands suddenly left my back as she shrugged out of my shirt and let it fall to the ground, leaving more skin to my searching hand. Then she pulled her pants down, letting them slip down to her feet before stepping out of them and kicking them aside, leaving her in her corset and panties before my wanting eyes.

"Your turn..." She whispered softly, her light blue eyes looking different to me now. Full of want. I had never seen her this way, well, that was a lie...in my dreams I had.

The real thing was far better.

I glanced down as I watched her untuck my shirt from my pants, her fingers brushing along my stomach slowly as she moved the fabric up. Her fingers seemed to take their time on their journey upward, exploring my skin with every new inch exposed to them. My body had begun to react to her touch and I prayed that we would see this through tonight. That some satisfaction would be achieved for the both of us.

Finally, my shirt was off and tossed aside. I watched as she considered the prosthetic device that held my hook and she looked up at me questioningly. I smiled a soft smile and removed the device as well as my hook, leaving the smooth stump where my hand had once been. She smiled gently, took my hook and placed it on the table behind her.

Her eyes appraised my body slowly as she walked back over, her hands sliding up to rest on my chest. Her touch was sure and warm and I could feel it all the way down to my toes. Cynthia leaned forward and kissed my cheek tenderly before she let her lips graze over my skin til they reached the crook of my neck which she then kissed slowly.

I closed my eyes and let out the breath I had no idea I had held. Her lips were magic. It was hard to believe that this was really happening. That I wasn't dreaming once again...but I knew this was real. She was there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whelp, here it is...good old fashioned Captain Hook smut for your eyeballs to embrace. Rating is going to M even though for literary smut...it's tamely written...well, as tame as I could write it haha**

**Thanks everyone for the follows, favorites and reviews :) Glad people are reading this fic even though it's not Captain Swan.**

* * *

I had no idea what had come over me, but there I was...kissing Killian in front of our Christmas tree, dressed down to my corset and panties. Maybe it was the loneliness that did it. The want for a connection. Or maybe it was something else...

...at this moment, it didn't matter. All I knew was that it felt right and that it felt good. And, all I wanted now was to feel good. To feel something with someone.

I sucked and kissed at his strong neck, licking at his pulse point and feeling the steady rhythm quicken at the touch of my lips. My hands grew a mind of their own as they slipped down between us and grabbed the waistband of his trademark leather pants, my fingers toying with the ties at the front.

"Let's not be hasty, Love..." I heard him whisper above me. I pulled my lips away slightly and looked up.

Did he not want this?

Seeming to know what I was thinking, he smiled and said,"Let's go slow, Darling...perhaps we can get more comfortable upstairs?"

I nodded shyly and he took my hand gently in his, leading me up the stairs and to his room. I could feel the warmth from the fire coming from the hearth immediately as I entered. Most of the furniture was delicately carved oak finished to a dark gloss. His bed was no different. It was grand and plush with silky looking sheets and blankets with many pillows. Above it was a dramatic draping of fabric that looked positively decadent and each bedpost was intricately carved.

"May I get you a drink?" He whispered softly before placing a warm open-mouthed kiss just below my ear.

"N-no, thank you." I breathed out shakily. He smiled before walking over to a table that housed a few glass bottles of liquor and glasses. I watched as he poured himself a small glass of whiskey that he sipped briefly before walking over and placing it on a night table beside the bed. I had walked over to inspect the beautiful posts of the bed when I felt his breath on my shoulder blades as he brushed my hair to one side and his hand ghosted down the center of my back, finding the ties of my corset.

I remained where I stood, my back to him as his hand tugged at the ties to loosen it slightly. His lips soon found my neck and his bad arm wrapped around me, keeping me to him. I closed my eyes as I let his lips devour me with heated kisses, my hand still on the post of his bed to steady myself as his hand continued to loosen my corset. Lacing a corset took a good 5 minutes alone, but undoing one was fairly easy and Killian seemed to have no trouble doing it one-handed.

"As much as I love the way you look in this..." He murmured gently as the ties loosened enough to where he could start to tug the material open. Once he could get it open, he released the garment and let it drop to my feet so I could step out of it and kick it aside. I felt him move closer to me, his bare chest against my back as slightly calloused fingers traced the silhouette of my side.

"You are beautiful..." He whispered into my ear softly before kissing just below it, his fingers now moving forward to explore my stomach, inching slowly up to caress the underside of my left breast. I let out a shaky breath as he began kissing and sucking at my neck, his fingers drifting til they found my nipple. His thumb gave the taut nub of flesh a slow rub before he pinched softly. Unable to help it, I closed my eyes and let myself fall deeper under the spell of his touch.

I felt him turn me around to face him and his lips pressed against mine almost immediately, both arms around me tight as our bodies pressed hard against each others. He backed me up against the bed post, his light eyes now dark with want as he took in my figure. He bit his lip gently as he reached out and tugged my panties down slowly, letting me step out of them before he knelt before me. I felt his hand slide up my calf slowly.

"Darling..." He cooed softly.

"Mmmm?" I mused, eyes closed.

"Look at me..." He said. I looked down and held eye contact with him as he slowly brought one thigh up to rest on his shoulder, his fingers stroking the skin there as he leaned forward. I could feel his warm breath on my core now. He smiled before he turned his head to kiss the inside of my raised thigh before licking a slow trail between my legs, his tongue flicking over my bundle of nerves before sucking hard on my clit. Instantly, my hips bucked towards his mouth, wanting more...so much more...and he eagerly gave it to me.

"Oh...Killian...please..." I moaned out softly, my hands reaching down to stroke his hair, keeping him exactly where he was. I threw my head back til it practically banged against the bed post I was leaning against. Killian hadn't seemed to notice that I wasn't watching until a few minutes later when I felt his mouth back away. I groaned in protest.

"Darling, didn't I tell you to watch?" He smirked up at me when I finally looked down at him.

"Getting a little hard to concentrate..." I replied, my voice laced with my lust for him.

"You want me to finish, do you not, Love?" He asked softly.

"Yes...please..." I begged desperately.

"Be a good lass...eyes on me." He winked before leaning in again, his eyes never leaving mine as he placed a tender kiss on my clit before his tongue began again. I could feel my orgasm coming fast now as his mouth continued to do evil things to me, my hips now rolling into his mouth, hands grasping at his dark hair.

"Oh God...Oh...Killian!" I moaned loudly, the warmth Killian created between my thighs spreading to my entire body making my cheeks flush slightly as my climax came in waves of pleasure. I heard him moan beneath me as he greedily licked me clean with his thorough tongue.

I finally closed my eyes as I felt myself rest against the bed post, Killian having let my leg down as he stood again. His body was close as his hand guided mine to the ties of his leather pants, hinting that he wanted me to undo them. Once I did, he then guided my hand down to rest on the now solid bulge at his lap. My eyes opened again as I glanced down between us, biting my lip as I caressed his manhood through his pants, his mouth parting and his eyes closing briefly.

"Lass..." He whispered softly.

"That's not my name..." I teased with a little smile as our eyes met once more.

"Cynthia, darling...I mean to have you...if you'll allow me the pleasure..." He said gently, leaning in to kiss me sweetly.

"Of course..." I whispered against his lips before his mouth claimed mine once more, his arms around my waist and picking me up til my thighs wrapped around his waist. He walked us to the bed, still kissing me as he gently laid me down on the mattress, my thighs still tight around him as he reached back and maneuvered himself out of his pants. He kicked them away before climbing onto the bed and joining me.

"You're like a dream..." He whispered as his head dipped down claim one of my breasts with his mouth, his mouth sucking and licking gently as his manhood pressed intimately between my legs. I rolled my hips slightly against it before he glanced between us and positioned himself at my entrance and thrust in slowly, moaning in pleasure once he did and remaining still for a moment.

My arms wrapped around him tight and clutched his body to me as I felt all of him slip inside my aching center. Soon, he began his thrusting deep and slow, making love to me. His head hung lazily between us as he labored, his eyes closed in his pleasure. I reached up with one hand, held his chin and redirected his face to mine.

"Look at me..." I whispered softly as his eyes opened slowly in a hooded gaze as I stroked his chin gently before brushing my thumb over his bottom lip. We held our gaze til we both reached our climax together, moaning and crying out for one another desperately.

Exhausted, Killian nestled his face in the crook of my neck and closed his eyes as our breathing steadied. I lazily ran my fingers through his hair while my other hand trailed up and down his spine slowly, lulling him to sleep that I would soon join him in.

I couldn't believe this was even real.

When Killian fell asleep, I considered the man in my arms. Something had changed in him. He was gentler. He was opening up to me. Hell, he hadn't gone near his ship in 2 weeks. Perhaps it was the cold weather that kept him inside...or maybe it was something else. I wondered if I was the reason.

And then a sudden realization dawned on me as I held him to me...was I falling for my captor?

Was he falling for _me_?


	11. Chapter 11

A week later...

Cynthia, my crew and I packed up to go on our first voyage since I had brought her to Neverland. Quite frankly, I was going a bit stir-crazy...it did help, however, that I had a beautiful woman to pass the time with. Still, something in me told me to return to the sea. That call to the ocean I always seemed to get when things seemed to get too stable.

I knew she wasn't thrilled but perhaps, now that things had changed between us, it would be different for her. That she would learn to love it as I had. I wanted so badly to share it with her.

She watched from the dock as Smee pulled her luggage onto the deck of the ship, casting hopeful glances back at the house from time to time.

"Something troubling you, love?" I asked as I walked up to her. At least I was in high spirits today.

"I just don't understand why we couldn't just go on living the way we were...wasn't it nice to be warm...well fed...clean...and have our privacy? Didn't you like it?" She asked softly, her eyes still on the house.

"It was wonderful...but, I'm a pirate, lass. You have to know that from time to time, that'll be apart of all of this." I sighed, gesturing around us.

"Don't you want to see why I love it so?" I asked gently, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"I do, Killian...but...you couldn't wait til it warmed up a bit?" She asked in the first hint of a whine I'd ever heard her use.

"All the more reason for you to be excited...just imagine it, love, going on adventures during the daytime and us cuddled up in our cabin at night...warm fire...a glass of wine...my lips to keep you warm..." I smirked, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"...wherever you may need warming up." I whispered into her ear softly.

I felt her smile and knew I had convinced her.

"Ah, then it's settled!" I smiled as I backed away and led her onboard.

* * *

Cynthia had turned in early, leaving me to have a drink with my crew. It had been quite a while since I had bonded with my men. I was on my way down when I heard a boisterous voice in the hallway.

"...It wouldn't be too hard to arrange it if we wanted to. He's not the man he used to be...she's changed him." Leroy, a member of my crew replied.

"I don't think this is the best course of action. I've known Hook my whole life...that man can come back at any moment. I wouldn't second guess him, even now." Charles said in response. Charles had always been loyal and was not a concern.

Still, I paused in the shadows to listen further.

"Fine, do as you wish...I will pull together a mutiny that would finally put the great Captain Hook in his place once and for all...even if I have to do it alone." Leroy laughed as he walked off in the opposite direction. Charles sighed and came in my direction. Just as he approached, I reached out and grabbed his arm roughly pulling him to me, my hook positioned at his throat.

"You will tell me everything Leroy plans to do and I will spare you." I said through gritted teeth.

My blood hadn't boiled like this in months.

* * *

Armed with knowledge of this supposed mutiny, I continued with my plans to join my crew for a drink. The men were glad to see me, eagerly wanting to talk about what they had been up to during our break on land...all but Leroy. He watched me carefully from a table in the corner of the room...this definitely wasn't lost on me. Not at all.

"Leroy, come have yourself a seat with your Captain." I beckoned, feigning friendliness with a natural smile.

Leroy uncomfortably walked over to my table and sat across from me. He looked anxious. Nervous. Rightfully so.

His days were numbered...

...to one.

"Come have a drink with me, boy." I smiled as I poured rum into his half empty glass.

I made casual small talk and all the while successfully unnerving him with my relaxed and easy demeanor.

"You're a loyal fellow, Leroy...I see you becoming first mate one day. Keep it up." I smiled as I patted him on the back and got up.

"Allow me to excuse myself, lads...my lady awaits." I replied as I left. I motioned for Smee to exit the room with me.

"Leroy is to be executed in the morning, alert the men that there's threat of a mutiny and to make the proper preparations." I said to him as he hurried after me.

"Yes, Captain. Right away, Captain." Smee said eagerly.

I knew my crew would not be swayed by a weak-minded man such as Leroy. More than before, I came down there to be sure there were no other conspirators and to my pleasure, discovered he was acting alone. The young man was the newest member of my crew...a lapse in judgement on my behalf. I knew he wasn't up to snuff but took my chances deciding to perhaps have a little faith that he would earn his place...instead, he wanted to steal his place.

I could not let that happen. Not on my ship.

* * *

When morning came, I woke up to find Killian not in the bed beside me. I yawned and sat up, puzzled. Finally, I noticed him sitting on a chair by the fireplace, staring into the flame.

"Killian?" I asked softly.

"Yes, love?" He replied easily.

"Have you been sitting there all night?" I asked as I wrapped the blankets around my shoulders and walked over to him.

"Just thinking a bit, no need to be worried." He said as he turned to me finally, a little smile playing on his lips that didn't reach his eyes.

I frowned and looked him in his eyes. Those beautiful sky blue eyes that could never lie to me.

"Tell me what's happened." I said softly as I knelt before him on the floor.

"One of my crew is planning a mutiny...I heard him say that I wasn't the man I once was, that it would be easy." He said.

"Well, perhaps...you aren't the man you once were. Maybe, you're better than you were. Is that so bad?" I asked gently.

"Darling, I am a captain of a grand vessel...a captain who runs his ship. In order to properly run my ship...I know what I must do." He sighed.

"...and you won't like it." He finished as he shook his head.

"What _are_ you going to do, Killian?" I asked, my brows furrowed.

"What a strong captain must to instill obedience in his men..." He said grimly.

"Killian...you can just tie him up til we reach port and leave him there...you don't have to do this..." I pleaded.

"It's exactly what I have to do. Don't even begin to try to understand the man I am when all you've done since you've got here is try to change me...I can't change. I have no heart. My heart left long ago and it's never coming back." He said as he stood and walked to his dresser, pulling out his sword belt and buckling it onto his waist, slipping his sword into its sheath.

He sounded like a completely different person now...

"Tha-that's not true, Killian..." I replied, my eyes beseeching as I stood and rushed over to him as he went to the door.

"Killian, you have a heart...and it's beautiful and loving." I pleaded, holding onto his arm, begging him to stay.

"Not today." He said as he roughly discarded me against the wall with a shove, my cheek getting cut on the edge of his bookcase.

So, _this _was the Captain Hook I had read about as a child...

I sunk to the floor and sobbed.

I was hurting in more ways than one.

About 2 hours later...

Killian returned to our cabin quietly, his face softer than it was when he left. It was lost on me, however. There was nothing he could say to me now.

"Darling..." He said gently in that voice I loved so much.

I turned over in bed, my back to him now. I had dressed for the day but really had no intention of leaving this room or this bed for a while.

"Darling, please...I'm sorry." He cooed softly. I could feel his weight on the bed, his hand above my arm as if to stroke it. I felt the warmth there, but moved before he could touch me.

"I had to do what I did..." He said.

When I didn't answer, I could hear the concern in his voice again.

"Did I hurt you, love?" He asked, pressing on my shoulder til I rolled onto my back finally and looked up at him. A small gash on my cheekbone now, red and raw.

"Oh, lass..." He said gently, his face falling with worry when he saw me. He quickly moved off the bed to the jug of water by the bed and dampened a cloth, he came back and attempted to press it to my cheek, but I swatted him away before I got off the bed.

There was no undoing what had been done.

"Darling, please...I never meant to hurt you, you must believe me." He pleaded as he shot up from the bed to come to me.

"You don't care, remember? How could you care with no heart? You're the great and powerful Captain Hook." I said with venom in my voice.

"I didn't mean to be cross with you...of all people." He admitted.

"But, you were...and it looked just so easy for you to do, too. Tell me, how'd it feel to kill that man? Did it quench whatever thirst I had suppressed? Do you feel like a man again, _Captain_?" I challenged. I could see him literally wince at my words.

"No. I do not." He said.

"I hope you're happy with yourself." I said softly as I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I gave her a few hours to cool off before I went in search of her. I finally found her in a room down the hall, sitting in a chair and looking out the window.

"Love..." I said softly.

She didn't react to me so, I sighed and stepped in further.

"This is no place for you...it's too cold, please go back to our cabin so we can talk by the fire." I said.

"No." She finally said, trying to hide the fact that she was shivering.

"Darling, you have to understand...I am a pirate. My world is very different from yours. The rules on a ship are to obey the captain. That man wanted to kill me...what was I to do? When you're out at sea and such a thing happens, drastic measures need to be taken to ensure the safety of all for the length of the journey. What do you think would have happened to you had I been killed today?" I asked, kneeling down by her side.

"I don't know...I just...Killian, you're just so gentle with me...I guess I never expected to see that side of you. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, I just wish you hadn't taken your anger out on me. I was only trying to help...even though I may not yet understand all of this, this life..." She replied softly, turning to me.

"I was a monster once...the monster's gone. But, I will protect my ship, my crew and most of all, you by any means, Darling. You're special." I said, covering her hand with mine and squeezing.

"I'm the man I once was when I'm with you...you make me feel so..." I began softly, our eyes meeting finally. I couldn't find the words. I wanted this to sound so much better. More elegant.

Perhaps simplistic was the better approach...

"I love you." I finished gently.


	12. Chapter 12

I had told her, in rather less than an ideal way, that I loved her. But, what had been the kicker was...

...she didn't say it back.

I didn't expect her to, it just would have been nice, I guess. I knew she cared for me and tried not to let it get to me that she didn't verbally return my feelings of devotion. Her not saying it yet certainly didn't negate what I felt. What I had said.

Luckily for me though, the dreams Tinkerbell inflicted had finally stopped and I could finally get through a nights sleep and wake up to the beautiful woman sleeping beside me.

* * *

We had been out at sea for about a week when we finally reached our destination. A land full of riches and magic, just waiting to be plundered by me and my crew. One treasure on my mind in particular...

"Darling, you need to learn how to wield a sword if you are to come with us." I told Cynthia as she joined me out on the deck that morning. She looked ravishing in a dark green and black corset with capped sleeves, black leather pants, leather boots and long black leather jacket that mimic-ed my own.

She certainly looked the part of a pirate. Looks, however, would not protect her if she and I were separated in this new land. I needed to be certain she could protect herself otherwise I would not permit her to leave the ship.

"Killian, you can't possibly be serious..." She replied with a roll of her sky colored eyes. I smirked and handed her a sword and sheath to attach to her belt.

"Quite. Tell me, are you a quick study, darling?" I winked as I grabbed for my sword and unsheathed it.

"I'm not fighting you, Killian..." She laughed as she backed away a few steps.

"I'm glad you're amused. You won't be when a stranger takes you away in the night because you are just a helpless woman..." I teased, trying to ignite that fiery temper I knew she had within her. The one I saw the first night on my ship.

"Helpless?!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Aye, it's a pity really..." I sighed dramatically.

"I'll show you helpless..." She all but growled as she pulled her sword out from it's sheath and pointed it at me. I smirked as I tapped it with mine tauntingly and she struck back holding her weapon with both hands over her head and swinging down.

"First thing you must learn, darling...never hold your sword like that for too long. Go back to the way you just started your attack..." I instructed as I approached, her arms above her head again. My sword in my hand in contact with hers as it was just moments ago and my hook now tapping at her side to alert her of the places made vulnerable with an attack stance like hers.

My crew had gathered around us to watch the lesson and I knew that would only encourage her to put on a show of bravery. Just what I needed. She needed to learn.

"If I had another hand, it would be holding a dagger and you would be dead right now." I informed her. I heard a discouraged "hmph" from her.

"One hand, love. Let's see it then..." I replied, walking around her and watching as she shifted her sword to her right hand, not used to the weight of the metal in her hand.

"Keep a hand free as often as you can, so that you can always have access to the dagger at your side. Otherwise, pray you have quick reflexes." I continued.

"We need to work on your form, pet..." I replied as I noted her stance, tucking my sword away for the moment.

"You've never complained about my _**form **_before." She answered back saucily. I chuckled and moved behind her, my chest flush with her back and my hand on her thigh, traveling the curve of her side slowly. A few of my men whistling and egging me on...they were men after all.

"This form, however, can certainly work on _**me**_ tonight..." I whispered into her ear as my hand cupped her breast and held it firmly much to her distaste.

"Perhaps it's best you wait in our cabin and keep our bed warm til I return..." I whispered, my hand traveling across her chest to her other breast and slipping beneath the bust of her corset where my fingers almost met with her nipple...

"Killian!" She gasped, reaching back and elbowing me hard in the ribs. The men laughed around us.

"If you're trying to piss me off, it's working..." She warned as she stepped away and turned to face me, sword still in hand.

"Good..." I chuckled as I continued with her lesson.

* * *

The lesson ended about 2 hours later when she had managed to relieve me of my weapon several times. Only then, was I comfortable letting her off my ship.

"Darling, are you cross with me because I made a show of teaching you how to fight?" I asked her as we walked onto the docks, my crew all around us and eager to explore this new land. She hadn't spoken to me since we had finished hours ago.

"I'm pissed because you just had to grab my fucking breasts in front of everyone...it's bad enough I'm the only woman on the ship, you just had to make a sexual object out of me for the men to laugh at." She finally said.

"Don't be sore with me, love. I did it for your own good. You were being bloody stubborn. Now you know how to use a sword and I got to caress your gorgeous breasts. Wouldn't you say that makes for a win win situation?" I smirked as I draped my arm over her shoulders and pulled her close as we walked.

"I hate you right now..." She groaned.

"If it pleases you any, my ribs are sore from where you hit me earlier..." I tried.

"That does make me feel better but I'm still mad at you." She said, not looking at me.

"You'll get over it when you're forced to use that thing." I replied, motioning to the sword that hung from her hips.

"True as that may be, I believe I'm allowed to be upset. So take that for whatever it's worth." She replied, shrugging out of my hold and walking ahead of me.

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief. I'd never seen her mad before.

* * *

We walked through port and into the town nearby and the crew immediately wanted to stop for drinks at the local tavern. Deciding to humor my crew, who seemed very much in high spirits after such a long journey, we stopped for a drink and a bite to eat.

"So, why this land? What's here that's so special?" Cynthia asked, finally ending the silent treatment she had been giving me as we all got settled at our tables, the men around us loudly joking, laughing and making merry.

"Magic, darling, lots of it." I smiled as I took a sip of ale.

"Why do you need magic?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Well, love...I'd like to be able to get you home at some point...there are talks of a magic mirror that serves as a portal to various worlds. We're here to find it." I finally admitted.

"W-wait...you want to send me home?" She asked softly.

"Well, I'd leave that up to you, love, of course." I replied easily.

"I-I thought you said that you loved me...I don't understand..." She said slowly, shifting on her side of the table. Her blue eyes suddenly big and sad as they looked at me.

"I know that Neverland is not your home...I love you enough to admit that. And, I love you enough to let you go and live your life as you wish." I said, reaching across the table to hold her hand in mine.

"Would you come back with me if I asked you to?" She asked gently.

"I would." I answer truthfully.

Neverland held nothing for me if she was no longer there. My home..._**our **_home would be hollow without her in it. I had grown accustomed to her presence. Her smile. Her laugh. The way she always helped me remember the man I so desperately wanted to remain.

"One day, among your first in Neverland, I heard you crying by the water...what were you crying about?" I asked gently.

Cynthia looked down at our hands on the table and parted her lips to speak. Not a word or a sound escaped for several moments.

"You can tell me..." I urged.

"I missed home. I thought about what my family had thought happened to me. That they were mourning the loss of a daughter they thought had died." She finally said, her voice just above a whisper.

I hadn't ever thought of that.

By my count, Cynthia had been with me for a little over 3 months...long enough for someone to assume the worst of a missing loved one, I suppose. At that realization, my heart broke a bit for her.

"Fear not, darling, we'll get you back." I assured her softly. She nodded slowly, her eyes filled with tears that hadn't yet fallen.

"I promise." I said as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is bumped up to M because there's adult scenes in it, sometimes a gal just needs to throw one of them in a story every other chapter or so haha Well, at least I do. **

**In any case, I really appreciate how many follows I've gotten so far...but not that many reviews. Would love to hear a little more feedback if you guys have the time!**

**Next chapter will definitely not be as fluffy and will focus on the journey towards getting Cynthia home and our beloved Hook having to make a serious choice. Hope you guys are liking it so far! Can't wait for the new episode tomorrow night!**

* * *

Our first day in this new land was spent getting used to our surroundings. Learning the lay of the land and meeting the people, getting as much information about this mirror as possible and the location of it.

The more the idea of coming home sounded like a reality, the more torn I seemed to feel about it. _**Did **_I want to go back? My life there was, by most standards, charmed. I had a music career that had gone well for years. I had close friends I could trust and family that I loved. Still, something about this new life appealed to me.

Freedom above all else.

No one to harass me outside of some restaurant or waving a flashing camera in my face as I walked down the street to my gym or went grocery shopping. I had a man who loved me deeply. A man who was so much like myself, it comforted me.

I wasn't alone anymore. I had Killian now...and though he promised to come back with me if I so wished, I wondered if I wanted him there. Not because I didn't love him...but because I didn't want my world to ruin him. To ruin _**us**_.

* * *

I sat on a crate at the front of the ship and stared out at the sun setting in front of me, the orangey glow reflecting off the water.

"Want some company?" I heard Killian ask from behind me. I turned and smiled slightly up at him and nodded, scooting over a bit on the crate and making room for him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly, his eyes now set on the sunset in front of us. His blue eyes almost looked clear in this light.

He was beautiful.

"I think I want you to come home with me...but, I'm just not sure how it will change us. My world is so different. And, I don't want you to feel forced to go...I know Neverland has been your home for so long." I replied, searching for the right words desperately.

"Neverland has been a place to_** hide**_. It's not my home. My home now...will be wherever you are, love." He declared, turning to look at me now. I turned to face him, reached out to caress his stubbled cheek and he nuzzled softly against my palm.

"But you won't feel that way when I'm away working all the time...or people are following us just to get a glimpse of me doing...well, anything. In Neverland, with you, I don't have that. I can just live. We can be happy together here." I said.

"But, you have a family...I do not. I know you miss them and I want you to have it all, Cynthia. I want you to be completely happy. Maybe don't work so much when we get back. Maybe remember to live life again. I'll be there to remind you of that." He smiled gently.

"What do I even say to people once I'm back? Where do I say I've even been?" I asked, desperately wanting answers.

"We'll figure it out." Killian shrugged casually.

There was an extended moment of silence between us before I decided to lighten the mood.

"I have a boat...smaller than this obviously, but you could use it whenever you want. I haven't given it a name yet either...maybe we could think of one together." I smiled.

"Yea?" He grinned boyishly.

"Mmhmm. We can go fishing or just cruise around. The area I live in is usually pretty warm all the time." I replied.

"What part of this land are you from? What's it called?" He asked curiously.

"Los Angeles, it's part of what's called a state called California. The land I'm from is divided into states but you can visit any one of them..." I began, telling him all about home and trying to prepare him for all the changes and things he would see.

* * *

"...and these _**cars**_, they run by magic?" Killian asked, his brow furrowed. The poor mans head looked like it was about to explode from all this new information I had bestowed upon him.

The sun had set and he and I had talked for about an hour now, the air was getting much colder. Killian seemed content to keep talking outside, but I wanted to start a fire in our cabin, so I stood and extended my hand to him.

"They run by science...my worlds version of magic. A more reliable form of magic, in my opinion. C'mon, let's go warm up inside..." I smiled as he took my hand and stood.

"Darling..." He asked in a soft voice.

"Yea?" I asked.

"What shall I do about..._**this**_?" He asked, raising his hook.

"Wear it, don't wear it, doesn't matter." I smiled as we walked down to the cabin.

"If you come with me, I hope you know I wouldn't ask you to change a thing." I said softly.

"I know, love, I know." Killian nodded and shrugged out of his coat, helping me out of mine before he went to start us a fire in the fireplace.

I yawned as I sat on the bed and unlaced my boots, reaching back to untie my corset. I let out a sigh of relief as it loosened and I slipped it off, reaching down to take off my pants and get dressed for bed. Grinning to myself, I slipped my pants off and kicked them over at Killian by the fireplace, his back still to me.

He glanced over his shoulder and his eyes darkened when he took in my bare figure on the bed.

"_**Captain**_...I'm awfully cold and I do remember promises of someones lips being available to warm me...wherever I may need warming..." I mused in a seductive tone as he straightened and walked over to me. I stood and pressed my body to his, hands gripping his shirt and pulling him ever closer. His hand slipped behind me to cup my ass firmly as he leaned down to kiss me passionately, our lips and tongues dueling sensually for dominance.

"Tell me, lass, where do you need my special kind of attention?" He breathed out against my lips as we broke apart for air.

"I don't know, Captain...perhaps you should give me a thorough once over just to be sure..." I whispered, kissing him slowly and using my teeth to gently tug at his bottom lip eliciting a low growl from him.

"Aye, I'm nothing if not thorough..." He murmured as he brought his other arm beneath my backside and lifted me up in his strong arms, my thighs wrapping around his waist and my arms around his neck as he lavished kisses upon my collarbone leisurely before finally lying me down on the bed.

His lips soon found my breasts as he knelt on the bed and leaned over my body. His hand caressed one while his warm mouth teased the other with his teeth and tongue. I closed my eyes in pleasure as his devilish tongue darted out over my nipple before he nuzzled it with his lips, kissing and sucking. I reached up and tangled my fingers in his thick dark hair, grasping it gently, begging him to stay there a moment longer...that is, until he moved on to the other breast. His hand straying between us slowly, tracing the curve of my waist and hips, stroking my thigh gently before it went between my legs and stroked me there with skilled and calloused fingers. I sighed happily as he slipped his middle finger inside me while his thumb rubbed my clit in circles...over and over and over...driving me insane each time.

"Mmmm, always so wet for me..." He murmured against my breast before he kissed up to my neck, delighted with the moans he was receiving from me, I'm sure. He began to move his finger in and out of my aching core, his mouth ravenous at my neck as I rolled my hips into his hand, matching his rhythm and begging him to go deeper.

"Warm yet?" He replied huskily into my ear, brushing his lips along my earlobe.

"Mmmmm, getting there..." I moaned softly, my fingers still in his hair, stroking through it like he was a kitten. His finger then started thrusting deeper inside me, his thumb moving with ease against my swollen nub of flesh. I could feel it starting deep in my tummy, that slow build of pleasure and warmth that would spread throughout my entire body.

Slowly, he took his hand back and I sighed desperately at the loss between my thighs. I didn't have to wait long, however, because as soon as his hand was gone, he had shimmied down and his face was buried between my legs. His strong arms hooked around my thighs and held them apart as he devoured me without mercy.

"Oh God...Oh...Ohhhhhh Killian...please..." I cried out breathlessly as his tongue continued on the devilish pace his hand had set not moments ago, my back arching and bringing myself further into his warm mouth. My hands gripped at the sheets beneath them as he drove me crazy.

Just as I felt the warmth spread to my face, his mouth stopped and he sat up with a wicked smirk tugging at his lips. I simply laid there and looked up at him as if he were fucking mental.

"Y-you're not gonna fin-" I panted in disbelief.

"I intend to..." He winked as he stripped out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He pulled off his boots and then began unbuckling his belt.

"Wouldn't you like us to finish together, darling?" He cooed as I sat up slightly and nodded, backing up against the pillows and resting my head upon them.

"Look what you've done, love..." He said softly, glancing down at the firm bulge in his leather pants, his hand reaching down and rubbing it slowly. His eyes meeting mine as he undid the laces of his pants and reached inside them to pull out his manhood, hard and begging for release.

I watched him as he slowly stroked himself for me. Damn him for dragging this out, but damn him if he stopped. His closed his eyes and his lips parted, fully engrossed in his pleasure. He was simply mesmerizing when he was like this. I bit my bottom lip and watched as his strong hand slid firmly up and down his length, his thumb slowly rubbing the tip now and then. He moaned gently but soon stopped to take his pants off completely and toss them away.

"On your knees, darling..." He instructed gently as I moved from my spot on the bed, getting on my hands and knees and giving him my backside, glancing over my shoulder at him. He leaned forward and kissed me slowly before he positioned himself at my entrance and slipped himself inside. His hand gripped my hip as he began to thrust deep and slow, both of us sighing in our relief to finally be joined together.

As we found our rhythm, his hand released my hip to give my backside a light smack.

"Mmmm, Killian...deeper..." I moaned softly as he instantly granted my wish, thrusting deeper and slightly harder than before, swirling his hips smoothly and hitting just the right spot deep within me.

He moaned his satisfaction behind me, his hand slipping between my legs to rub my clit, I could feel my orgasm approaching once more and prayed to God he wouldn't cruelly deny me it again.

"That's it, love..." He breathed out desperately, leaning over me and lazily kissing between my shoulder blades as he labored. Within a moment or two, I could feel myself tense and release around him, waves of pleasure coursing through me making my knees weak as I cried out his name.

Killian followed soon after, moaning and grunting as his movements slowed and his body trembled. He cried out for me before he finally stilled his movements and threw his head back, eyes closed in his reverie.

"That was...bloody amazing." He finally said a minute or two later, his voice dripping with sex. He slipped out of me, allowing me to get comfortable and lie down on my back. He joined me, both of us spent as he laid his head on my chest and I put an arm around him, lazily stroking his bicep.

Tonight would most likely be one of our last like this as Killian was intent on setting out in the morning and starting this mission of ours. I wanted to savour every second as I still was unsure of what I would do or what choice he would make. He may have said he would come with me and throw everything about his life in Neverland away...but I wasn't so sure he was prepared to, nor would I force him to. Still, a large part of me hoped he would come back with me.

I supposed that I would find out soon enough.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my GOD, the feels from 2 short scenes last night! My poor little shipper heart is going to explode all over my computer screen! lol **

**Soooo, here begins our journey for the mirror to get Cynthia and Killian to her land (aka our time) and a little on the creature standing in their way, the Basilisk...whom, is actually a Greek mythological creature that I had to Google, he sounded dangerous enough without being impossible to defeat lol**

**So, yay for DANGER! haha Enjoy, Read and REVIEW! :)**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself alone in the bed. With a furrowed brow, I sat up confused. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked around for her until I finally spotted her standing at the lone port-hole window dressed solely in a knitted blanket gazing out. She had done this so many time when she and I first met...the gazing out the window not the naked and draped in one of my blankets part...though I had often wished it so back then.

"You know, it's awfully cold and lonely in this big bed, darling..." I teased with a little smile. She turned to me and smiled.

"Good morning." She replied softly.

"Are you over-thinking again?" I asked as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"It's my nature." She shrugged.

"Always the worrier." I sighed gently, crawling over to her and kissing her cheek. She glanced behind me and smirked when she noticed I was still very much undressed.

"Nice ass, Captain." She winked before she laughed.

"I might have to agree, darling." I grinned.

"You plan on re-joining me in this bed or not?" I added as I kissed her cheek again more firmly.

"Don't we need to get up...being that there's...well, so much to do, I guess." She said quietly, looking at the floor.

She was upset.

"Love...please don't worry." I replied almost beseechingly.

"I just...***sigh*** why couldn't we meet back home? Why does this have to be so difficult? Why did I have to fall in lo-" She began before cutting herself off. A lump formed in my throat as her last half of a sentence hung in the air between us. The tension so palpable that it could be recognized from the shore.

"Nevermind." She sighed, getting back in bed and getting under the covers.

"Fall in what, darling?" I urged.

She had still yet to repeat my sentiments to her a few nights ago and I was waiting...desperately to hear the words she stopped herself from saying.

"...in love." She sniffled, turning her back to me. At that, my face fell as I watched her back and shoulders move in time with her sobs. This should've played out so much differently. She was in love with me...and it made her cry instead of smile.

Not exactly what I was hoping for.

Still, she loved me.

That was all I had needed to know.

"Darling...it's going to work out just fine. We're going to find the mirror and get us to your land. I promised you, do you not believe me?" I asked gently, getting back under the blankets and moving close to her, my hand stroking her arm slowly.

"I believe that we'll get there...but once we do, how do you think it will go?" She asked, tears falling freely now.

"It probably won't always be easy...but, nothing worthwhile is. You're worth it. Aren't I, love?" I asked.

"Of course you are, I love you." She blurted out as she cried, her voice breaking.

"Darling..." I whispered, nudging her gently til she laid on her back and looked up at me. Our eyes met and her tears slowed.

"What?" She sniffed adorably.

"Say it again..." I replied with a little smile. A slow smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she realized how silly she was being. What she had just said was far bigger than finding the mirror.

The mirror would be easy to steal.

Those 3 words...were something that had to be given, not stolen.

"I love you, Killian." She said softly.

"I love you, too." I said as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers.

"And that's all we need to know. Everything will be alright." I whispered against her lips before I smiled and she returned mine with one of her own.

* * *

"Captain, I have a map of Brightenburg Castle, the mirror is guarded by about 20 men outside of this room...here." Garret, one of my crew informed me as he rolled out a map onto the table and pointed to a room at the furthest tower of the castle. My crew and Cynthia gathered around us to see.

"Should be simple..." I replied casually as I looked it over.

"It would seem so but I looked into it further...there is a creature who is in the room with it who will kill all who seek to come near it, besides that owner, that is." Garret said.

"This creature, what is it?" Cynthia asked, looking over my shoulder at the map, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"It is called a Basilisk. The creature is said to possess a venom so powerful that if the creature so much as touches you, you will die. It's one weakness is its own reflection...which is why they keep the creature's eyes covered in a shroud." Nolan, another member of my crew informed us.

"If we can somehow uncover its eyes, will it kill him?" Cynthia asked curiously.

"In theory, but getting that close to it without dying will be a very great challenge indeed." Garret said, sounding a bit uneasy.

"We've never met a danger such as this, Captain..." Nolan said to me, his eyes showing his fear.

"As members of my loyal crew...I will bestow upon you all the option of joining me on this conquest...being as it's nothing either of you would personally benefit from, I see it only fit to rightfully ask for the honor of your help." I replied, addressing my men as I stood.

The men were quiet at that and Cynthia looked at me with worry.

Perhaps they would opt out. Perhaps we would have to do this alone. Either way, we would go.

"I will go, Captain." Nolan said softly. I nodded at him respectfully.

**"I will go."**

**"I will go."**

**"Me, too."**

**"Only if you buy us drinks after..."**

**"I'll go, Cap'n."**

The voices of my men, riled up and ready to fight for me and most importantly for the woman I loved...well, it brought warmth to my heart. My crew and I had been through many hardships, seen many worlds and dangers...and here they were, offering to go on one last adventure. One they might not return from.

All out respect for their Captain who had the great fortune of finding love once more.

"You are good men...and _**when**_ we return, you all will be rewarded greatly for your bravery and your service." I smiled slightly at them who cheered in their excitement, men embracing and patting me on my back.

"You've always done well by us, Cap'n...It's an honor to do this for you." Marius, the oldest of my crew said to me as he went to hug me tightly. I returned the embrace and looked him in his light grey eyes, eyes that have seen much.

"I thank you." I said to him.

He nodded and smiled before he walked off to get himself a glass of rum and joined the men in their reverie.

"I can't believe they're all going to come with us..." Cynthia said softly as she walked over to me.

"What's a Captain without his loyal crew, right, lass?" I winked at her as she kissed my cheek.

* * *

Night came, all too quickly for my liking, as we set off for Brightenburg Castle with the night as our only cloak to hide behind. We walked through the town until we reached the woods. From where we stood, it looked about 10 miles til we reached the castle. 10 miles in the day? No problem. 10 miles in an enchanted forest at night? Not exactly the best of ideas. Still, on we walked, keeping a close eye on each other.

I had to practically beg Killian to let my hand go. Despite his brave exterior, I knew he was worried and perhaps a little scared. I felt his fussing over me would be a weakness for him tonight and wanted him to treat me as another member of the crew.

I was certain I could protect myself here.

What could possibly happen in the forest?

Maybe we crossed paths with a bear or something. Perhaps a wolf. The thought didn't particularly instill fear in me, but then again, this land was strange to me...what did I know of danger.

The most dangerous thing I had ever done was bungee jump and even then, my safety was all but guaranteed.

There were no guarantees tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

**Second chapter post of the day :) I really do like this story but I don't want there to be more than 20 chapters. So, there may be a short sequel. Should I try and knock this out in 20? Thoughts? Reviews? Anyone? _Bueler?_ haha**

**May not update for a few days, but will be writing in the meantime. Any ideas you guys have would be welcomed! I can only day dream so much at work lol**

* * *

"Darling, I'm going to need you to keep pace." Killian called back to me a few feet away.

"I am literally 5 feet away, relax." I mumbled under my breath.

Killian was edgy and growing increasingly paranoid.

"I swear to all the Gods, if you do not join me at my side, I'll..." He began, his voice rising in frustration.

"You'll what?" I asked incredulously as I stopped where I stood, hands on my hips.

"Ugh...nevermind. Just do it for me, please." He sighed, turning to face me. I held my head high as I quickened my steps to walk directly beside him, my steps faltering briefly as I tripped over a branch.

Stupid branches.

"You're acting like a little bitch right now." I smirked, nudging his shoulder playfully.

"I'm sorry but falling behind will only increase the risk of you being hurt or taken...I will _**not**_allow that to happen. Would you rather I shackled you to me?" He asked, his face deathly serious.

"If anything does come up on us, how the hell would we fight attached to each other?" I reasoned. Killian rolled his eyes and looked at me in desperation.

"Speaking of fighting, are you certain you are prepared for these dangers we will soon face?" He asked.

"Yea, I'm tougher than I look...if you're doubting me." I said.

"I would die if anything happened to you and I could've prevented it." He admitted.

"You can't think like that right now. It's not going to help. Just focus. Walk. Tell me about this Basilisk..." I replied easily. It seemed we had switched roles in that moment. He was now the worrier and I the strong one.

"Garret says it is a large serpent of sorts. Very resilient. Like he said earlier, its venom is deadly but so is its touch...much like yours." He teased, finally lightening up. I smirked and shook my head.

"If we can somehow remove the shroud over its eyes and have it face the mirror, all our problems could be solved. If not, we will have to be more resourceful in our tactics." Killian said, looking ahead again, lifting a large fallen branch and allowing me to walk ahead.

I nodded as I soaked all he had said in.

I considered the sword at my waist, the daggers I had strapped to each thigh. I liked the daggers best. They were easier to handle and could be thrown if needed. This was something I had made a point to practice yesterday on the ship. Killian had set up targets and I was to hit them...sort of like throwing giant darts, basically.

Luckily for me, I was pretty good at darts.

I looked ahead and around us as the crew walked with us. Some armed with swords, some armed with bows...all brave. I wasn't sure how I could possibly thank them, even if we were unsuccessful. The fact that these men were blindly walking to perhaps their death alongside us, for the sake of our love...it was overwhelming.

This would make a good movie...

I chuckled to myself and focused on walking again.

"What's funny, darling?" Killian asked, wanting to be in on the joke too, begging to be lifted out of his somber mood.

"Oh, nothing, just had a thought." I smiled.

"Wish I could laugh right now." He sighed.

"You're depressing me, Killian...what happened to the guy who was reassuring me this morning in bed? Did we leave him on the ship? Wanna go back and get him?" I asked with a smirk.

"I _**wish**_ we were back in bed right now. Things are certainly much simpler there. Definitely more pleasant." He chuckled.

* * *

I was impressed with her determination. However, I was...for perhaps the second time in my entire life; scared. There was a lot on the line. Death always seemed to hang in the balance whenever I fell in love.

Perhaps that was my fate.

_**Killian Jones: Love me and die shortly thereafter...**_

_**Killian Jones: Love me or die trying...**_

I sighed as I looked over the fire at her talking to Marius. The two bonding as he recounted various adventures with me at sea. We had stopped to rest after about 6 miles but my mind was already 4 miles ahead of us.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed her now standing in front of me. I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up, forcing a little smile.

"You look defeated...I don't like it." She sighed, crouching down to my level from where I sat on the tree stump.

"Perhaps I am." I shrugged.

"Alright, enough of this crap! Don't make me hit you." She laughed.

"How can you be so carefree right now?" I asked incredulously.

"You don't think I'm worried?" She asked.

"I think you're not taking this as seriously as you need to. We could die tonight. I could. _**You**_ could. Hell, we all could. Then what? Our story ends here..." I replied.

"...or it could _**begin**_ here? I'm trying to be hopeful that our love will see us through this and we'll get what we need. Quite frankly, I'm a little concerned that you don't believe in us enough to get the job done..." She replied, her glorious temper making an appearance.

"I'm trying to be realistic." I said.

"Nothing about this world is fucking realistic. We're fighting creatures I've probably heard about in classes I slept through in middle school! I'm in love with _**Captain Hook**_ who taught me how to sword fight on the _**Jolly Roger**_! Oh yea, and all of this was in _**NEVERLAND**_! Apparently, anything is possible and you need to believe that. If_** I **_can then you definitely have to." She said, her light eyes imploring me to see it her way. Even in the midst of all her begging and pleading, all I could see was just how beautiful she was. She had a power of me. She could convince me of anything.

And right now, she wanted me to be brave again.

"Guess I should stop acting like a...what did you call me? A _**little bitch**_?" I sighed.

"Love _**will **_be on our side tonight. And yes, stop being a little bitch." She winked before leaning in and kissing me tenderly. I sighed happily into her kiss and return it with just as much passion as she gave.

She was right.

Perhaps, our love would be the very thing that could save us.

After another few minutes of rest; I gathered the men and we continued on our path. My spirit lifted once more and my will stronger than before.

About an hour later...

We approached the grand castle but stayed hidden in the woods just on the outskirts. Garret pulled out the map and smoothed it over a boulder so we all could get a good look.

"We are here, we need to be here. In order to do that, we have to sneak in through here..." He instructed, pointing at various areas on the map.

"We will have to go in small groups and meet at a point we all must agree upon." I said as I studied the map looking for possible areas that would be less inhabited. The library to the right of the main hall might work.

"We have to anticipate that there will be armed guards and I want all of you alert." I said, keeping my voice low but still allowing my men and Cynthia to hear.

We further discussed our plan of entrance and in groups that I felt comfortable with, set them off towards the castle.

"Here goes nothing..." I thought to myself as Cynthia, Garrett and myself approached the castle, hiding behind shadows and stealthily making it past the large gates and into a dark stone lined alley. The shadows would most certainly be our greatest friend tonight as their were guards scattered all about.


	16. Chapter 16

**Posting this from my cell phone as a file I saved on it. Sorry the page breaks aren't the same as usual. Hope you all like the chapter! I'm writing 2 more as I post this :)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After almost getting caught a number of times, we all managed to meet in the library I had seen on the map earlier. Sure enough, it was unoccupied. Marius locked the door behind us so we could regroup.

I did a head count with my eyes as I panned around at my crew. All were acounted for, thank the Gods.

"What now, Captain?" Charles asked as he approached, handing me his flask so I could have a sip of rum. I let the liquid burn down my throat as I figured out what to do next.

"We need a group to stay here and stand watch. It appears as if there are strictly guards inhabiting the castle. The lord of the castle must be away. So that's one less worry." I said as I felt Cynthia's arms wrap around me from behind, her head resting on my back. I brought my hand down to reassuringly stroke her knuckles.

"Otherwise, I say we continue on as we have thus far. Keeping our groups tight, taking out whoever stands in our way. Sound good, lads...and lass?" I asked, sort of winging it. There really wasn't much to this plan. Basically get in, kill the beast, retrieve the mirror and get the hell out. Simple as that.

The fact that no one knew this castle made things slightly more complicated, but luckily Garret had the good sense to obtain schematics.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ultimately, I decided that only two groups would continue onward while the others took care of any guards that threatened to come behind us. The men that I enlisted to come with us were Garret, Marius, Charles, and Nolan. My most trusted men.

No one spoke as we made our way to a door that led to a tower. _**The**_ tower.

I could see Cynthia tense up out of the corner of my eye as we climbed the stairs when she heard the clanging of swords in the distance.

"Killian..." She whispered, her eyes worried as she turned to look at me.

"Garret and Charles, lag back. Watch the door." I instructed as the rest of us rushed upward. Cynthia's hand was holding the grip of her sword so tight, but she never drew it. She just wanted to be ready. I knew she was scared. I wished this could've been done easier. I wanted to kiss her fear away. But, alas, no time for that.

We reached the top of the stairs and I took a deep breath as I approached the door at the top.

"Darling, get ready..." I said to her as I pulled my sword out of its sheath as she and Nolan followed suit.

I opened the door and was immediately met with guards, terribly aware of our pressence due to the commotion downstairs.

It all happened so fast and all I focused on were the swords coming at me, swinging and taking men down with ease. I heard Cynthia struggling to my right and watched as she managed to kick a guard in the gut and he stummbled back so she could get her bearings to charge at him with her sword, dodging and meeting his strikes brilliantly.

She was magnificent.

Suddenly, from behind me came another guard whom I fought a few minutes before he succumbed to my sword.

"Killian!" Cynthia cried out in horror. She sounded terrified.

I turned back to her and saw her sword covered in blood, the guard slain at her feet. I could only imagine how she felt about killing a man...but we didn't have time for regret. We had to press on or meet a similar fate.

Nolan had managed to deal with the other 2 men ahead of us and we were on our way once more.

Once we made our way to the room at the very end of the hall, I kicked the door open unceremoniously. Inside was sure enough the Basilisk, not as large as I had imagined but large enough to take some effort. If I had gotten closer, it probably would have been half my height.

The serpent slithered around the room slowly before noticing it was not alone.

Behind us, Charles and Garret rejoined the group. Letting out a skeptical chuckle, clearly underestimating the creature before us, Charles ran ahead of me and went straight for the beast.

"No, don't!" I cried out as Charles reached up to swing his sword, arms overhead and ready to strike. The Basilisk lunged forward at a superhuman speed and bit him promptly in the side, Charles falling lifeless to the floor with a thud.

Foolish boy...brave, but foolish.

Cynthia gasped quickly at my side and backed away a few steps.

As taken back as I was at Charles' death, we had to continue. I looked around the room and spotted the mirror in the center.

Garret came up with the lovely idea of distracting the beast so I could approach the mirror and perhaps Cynthia or I would be able to attack it from behind.

Garret began tapping his sword on the ground, the Basilisk turning to him and slithering over. Even blindfolded, the creature had amazing senses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watched Killian's back as he went over to the mirror, but somehow the Basilisk heard him near it and turned its attentions on Killian, lunging and striking wildly but luckily missing.

You have to be brave...

You have to be brave...

I kept repeating this in my head, hoping to God it would somehow save us.

Without thinking, I reached down to my thigh and took a dagger out, cocking my arm back and throwing the weapon with all the accuracy I could manage. I had struck the creature at the base of its head, slicing the shroud around its eyes, the fabric falling to the ground.

"Killian! The mirror!" I cried out as it made its way to him, carefully avoiding its reflection as it passed. Killian ran behind the mirror, lifting it off the stand and using it as a shield of sorts moving it with him as the beast stalked its prey. If he swayed left, Killian swayed left, the mirror matching his movements. Somehow, the beast had yet to catch its own reflection.

I reached down for my last dagger and threw it in the the Basilisk's direction once more, striking it firmly in what I guessed was its neck. The beast reared back and Killian followed it with the mirror til its eyes finally settled upon its reflection.

Instantly, the creature turned to stone where it stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She had done it.

I couldn't believe it...but, there she was a good yard away from the defeated beast, practically frozen in her position with her arm still extended.

Apparently, she couldn't believe it either.

"Cynthia...you did it, lass. You bloody did it!" I exclaimed with a smile. Her wide eyes shifted to me and she forced a half smile. The poor thing was probably frightened out of her damn mind.

"Come on...we need to get out of here. Garret, can you manage Charles?" I asked solemnly, looking over at Charles' body on the ground a few feet away. Garret nodded once and went to pick up our fallen friend, hoisting him over his shoulder and meeting with us at the door where we all heading out. I held the mirror close to me as we made our way back to the library to get the rest of the crew and get the hell out of there.

Without further incident or loss of life, we made it out and back to the ship within the hour, setting sail immediately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been out to sea for a good 2 hours before anyone really spoke about anything other than sailing and sailing commands. Cynthia sat by the railing of the ship, staring out at the water in a daze.

"Charles risked his life for us." She said softly as I sat beside her. I nodded.

"He died honorably. We will give him a proper pirates burial at sea in the morning." I said, my tone somber.

She nodded wordlessly.

"You were very brave today, darling." I said, wrapping my arm around her slender waist as her head came to rest against my shoulder.

"Thanks." She replied through a yawn.

"I feel guilty...it's all my fault that he's even dead." She finally blurted out.

"No, don't do that to yourself. Charles came of his own will, he charged the beast. Unfortunately, it was a move that cost him his life. He was always headstrong. He underestimated the situation." I reasoned.

"I guess..." She sighed.

"Go to our cabin and rest. I'll be down to start a fire soon and we'll talk about what we plan to do with the mirror, alright?" I asked, turning my head to kiss the top of her head. She nodded and disengaged herself from my arm, standing up and glancing down at her sword.

"Take this, I don't want to look at it right now." She said softly, unbuckling the belt and handing it all to me before she walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The next morning...**

I watched as the men carried Charles' body wrapped in what looked like burlap and placed it on the plank of the ship before they removed their hats for Marius to give his eulogy. We all bowed our heads and Killian reached for my hand.

What I saw next, completely threw me off guard...

I glanced over at him and that was when I saw it. His eyes tightly shut as a single tear rolled down his cheek. Instinctively, I held his hand tighter in mine and listened to Marius' words.

Once we all said our goodbyes, Killian nodded to the men to tilt the plank and let the body descend into the ocean below.

"I haven't had to do that since Milah." Killian told me later that day.


	17. Chapter 17

**One more chapter for today. They finally leave Neverland! Things will get a little difficult for Killian in this new world...**

* * *

**Later that day...**

Killian came down to our cabin a little while later and sat at his desk, the chair turned to me as I gathered my things and put them in the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"My apologies for what happened..." He finally said after a moment.

"Hmm?" I mused, not looking up yet.

"I think you may have seen me cry." He admitted, waving his hand dismissively at his own statement.

I **had **seen him cry. I knew it had been both for Milah and for Charles. The fact that Milah still held a place in his heart, made me want to love him more. A man so tortured deserved to love again and I was the lucky one he chose to give his damaged heart to and I would protect it at all costs.

I knew that I would probably never fill her shoes, nor did I want to. I could only hope to be someone to make him happy, someone for him to finally welcome into his heart and love. And even though I didn't know her, I knew deep down that she would want that for him, too.

"There's no shame in crying, Killian. And, I would be the last person to judge you for it...so never apologize for that." I said softly as I walked over to him and knelt in front of him, our blue eyes meeting. He nodded once and smiled a little smile.

"So, what are we gonna do about this mirror, Captain?" I asked, my hands resting on his knees as he leaned forward so that our foreheads touched.

"We could leave tonight, if you wish?" He asked.

"Stop thinking about what I want and ask yourself...are **you **ready to leave here?" I asked, one of my hands reaching up to stroke his stubbled cheek still cold from being out on the deck moments ago.

"I think that I truly am. There's nothing much here for me now. The only person I care about in this world would be leaving me and I can't have that, not when I can prevent it. It would be cruel punishment to be seperated from you. I don't want to lose you." He said gently.

"I'm sorry that I'm making you choose, but my family...my friends...they would be so sad if I never returned. I suppose it's a little selfish of me to expect you to come, but I'm glad you are. It would break my heart if you didn't." I admitted softly, looking down.

"I think we've both had enough heartbreak to last several lifetimes. I need you and you need me. You'll never have to be alone again, love." He said, his hand reached up to hold my chin and redirect my face to his as he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to mine.

I could so easily get lost in this feeling. His lips on mine. But, we had to focus.

"Tonight then." I murmured softly as we pulled apart slightly.

"Tonight." He confirmed.

* * *

After much thought, Killian decided to leave the Jolly Roger under the care of Marius in his absence. As the mirror would follow us to my world, we would have the option to visit if we so wished, so Killian didn't have to relinquish his title as Captain completely.

"The title "Captain" is on** loan**, Marius. Don't get too comfortable." Killian smiled as the two men embraced.

"Captain, I will guard this ship with my life. She and its crew are in safe keeping until your return, sir." Marius gushed gratefully.

"Indeed they are." Killian replied easily.

The men surprisingly, touchingly came up to me one by one and thanked me. Not for taking their Captain away, but instead for returning something to him that had been long missing.

Love.

They wished us well and when we were ready Killian prepared the mirror for us to use.

"How does it work?" I asked curiously as I watched it glow a bright purple and expand for us to jump into.

"You need to think of the place you want us to end up and we will be there in an instant. Simple, darling." Killian smirked over at me, reaching over to something hiding in a corner by the crate I used to sleep on.

My sword.

"You forgot something, pirate." Killian winked, handing it back to me.

"I love you, you know." I smiled over at him.

"I know." He winked as he took my hand in his and we jumped into the mirror together.

xxxxx

In what seemed like literally no time at all, we were thrown rather unceremoniously onto the floor of my hotel room in Virginia from the night Killian took me to Neverland. This struck me as odd being that I had been gone as long as I had. Slowly, I looked around and sure enough, everything was as I left it.

"Where are we?" Killian asked, looking around curiously at everything his eyes settled upon.

"I had focused on the place I should be today and somehow, I'm back where you found me." I said slowly, words coming out as I thought them.

"That doesn't make any bloody sense..." He said, furrowing his brow as he stood, extending his hand to me to help me up.

"What day is it...?" I wondered outloud as I got up and walked over to where my purse was resting and pulled out my cell phone...it still held 1/2 a charge. I had a multitude of missed calls, texts, emails, social network alerts...

I turned on the screen and read:

**Verizon Wireless**

**12:29pm**

**September 18 2013**

How could that be?

A **single day **had passed here?

In Neverland, we had **days**. We had **nights**. Time had passed there. Killian and I could both attest to that.

I shook my head in disbelief as I walked over to the TV, turned it on to a new channel and looked closely at the date in the bottom corner...September 18.

"How the hell...?" I mouthed.

This was the worst mind-fuck ever.

"What's going on?" Killian asked, walking over to me, eyes wide as he stared at the TV. Clearly he was confused by that, too. I didn't have the time to explain it to him as I was currently quite confused myself about a variety of things.

"One day has passed here since I've been gone." I said to him. I watched as he struggled to tear his eyes away from the TV to look at me.

"One day?" He asked.

"Apparently." I confirmed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. My eyes went wide as I looked at myself in the mirror beside the TV. I looked like hell. I was wearing my pirate garb from Neverland...sword and all. And Killian...was, well, Captain Hook. Hook, sword, sexy leather garb, guyliner...and all.

I cleared my throat before speaking. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Paul...you missed sound check last night! Let me in." Paul, my publicist said from the other side.

"Ummm, just give me a second. I just got out of the shower!" I called out as I looked around for my suitcase for clothes to change into. Killian watched with amused eyes as I dressed.

"Darling, what's that?" He asked as I slipped on the closest available bra.

"Later, Killian. Later." I chuckled as I pulled on some sweat pants and a tank top. I ran around looking for my brush and something for him to wear. I tossed my sword in the closet and reached out for him to hand me his, which he did without too much of an argument.

Without any clothes for him, I finally decided to have him get in my bed and pretend to sleep. I threw the blankets over him and rushed over to the door to let Paul in.

"Where have you been?" Was the first thing he said.

"I wasn't feeling well..." I managed as he walked in and immediately glanced at the lump on my bed formerly known as Killian Jones.

_**Shit. **_

_**Bags and bags of shit.**_

"Not feeling well, huh?" He asked.

"Seriously." I promised with a curt nod.

"Who's he?" Paul asked skeptically.

"Killian. I've been dating him for awhile, he got into town last night from London." I lied.

"You've been dating an Englishman?" Paul chuckled.

"I like 'em...exotic...?" I said, instantly wanting to face palm myself.

"You should've called." Paul chided.

"I know, he kind of surprised me and I was just so happy to see him, that I forgot. I'm really sorry, won't happen again." I promised.

"Alright...need anything?" He asked.

"Yea, actually. Ummm, the airline lost his luggage, I need you to run and get Killian some clothes. Like enough for a few days and some guy stuff...razors...condoms...brush...toothbrush..." I told him. I loved when my mind worked this way. I had been so thrown off by only missing a day but still managed to think of little details.

"Did you say condoms?" Paul smirked.

"Oh, don't give me that look of judgment, just get them, will ya?" I groaned.

Teaching Killian about that was going to be _**fun**_ and I definitely wasn't having sex with him here until he knew how to properly use one. In Neverland, one remained unchanged, hence...no pregnancies. Also, there aren't many adults there anyway.

Paul stayed while he wrote down all of the details. I totally guessed on Killian's shoe size. He had to be about a large in shirts but his waist was lean and he was tall so I kind of guessed on the pants, too.

When Paul was finally gone, I collapsed on the bed. Killian rolled over and smirked at me.

"That lad sounds like a bit of a wanker." He laughed.

"Oh, he is." I sighed, closing my eyes an letting my head drown in the sea of pillows beneath it.

"As you might expect, love, I do have some questions..." He began, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Killian, I will answer **every single question** you have...tomorrow, can you wait and trust that everything around you is safe because I'm promising to you that it is?" I asked, tired and not looking forward to having to basically teach him how to live here and about things that seemed like a no brainer to me.

Despite that, I was glad he was here. It was just a lot to experience. I hoped he would be understanding.

I still had to do a concert tonight, for God sakes!

"Alright...so tell me what we have to do today." Killian asked softly, kissing my shoulder and sensing my stress.

"I have to perform tonight to a crowd of about 10,000 people. No big deal." I sighed, opening my eyes and looking at him helplessly.

"Hmmm, well, love, I think what we have here is the need for relaxation..." He began with a slow smile.

"Killian..." I warned but my laugh came through against my will.

"I'm serious, darling...you're tense. Let's wash up and I'll help you calm down." He grinned.

* * *

After teaching him about the shower and how it worked, we managed to get washed up and I finally got to straighten my hair again. In this way, it was good to be home.

"That device is bloody amazing..." Killian replied, his voice full of wonder as he walked over to me in just his towel, the white terrycloth hanging low on his hips.

Killian apparently loved the shower.

"This thing makes your hair strai-...ouch!" He winced, picking up my flat iron from the wrong end.

"Sweetheart, that's hot. Don't touch." I said, reaching for his hand and kissing it gently. I felt like I was talking to a child.

Killian seemingly pouted and sat on the closed toilet seat. I could tell he felt out of place.

"You'll get the hang of this place soon enough, don't worry." I replied softly, smiling over at him.

"I'm just confused by it...but, I know you'll teach me tomorrow. So, I'll suck it up." He said, forcing a little smile. I walked over and sat on his lap, his arms instantly going around my waist.

"I love you." I cooed to him as I leaned down to kiss his lips tenderly. He sighed happily into my kiss and returned the gesture, his hand stroking my thigh.

"I sent Paul out to buy you some clothes to wear here." I said against his lips as we broke for air.

"Ah, but will these clothes make me look as devilishly handsome as mine do?" He smirked.

"I hope so. I did tell him to buy a lot of black. I like you in black." I winked.

"Good lass." He chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for ALL the reviews! Especially to Lilly! If you were logged in, I'd message you how much I appreciate the reviews :) **

**So, this chapter is going to give a little settling in time with Killian and Cynthia in this new world. Killian is going to experience a lot of things, rather quickly. The poor guy lol**

* * *

Paul came back with bags and bags of things for Killian. I thanked God for him at that moment though I would never admit it at a later date. He usually drove me crazy with trying to keep me on schedule, babysitting me and keeping me from staying out too late.

"Killian, here's some clothes for you." I announced after Paul left. Killian was still running around in a towel, so he didn't wish to stay too long.

A mere moment later, he came waltzing into the room with a skeptical look on his face.

"Darling, why all this haste to dress me when you're usually so eager to _undress _me?" He smirked as he looked over the outfits I had laid out on the bed.

"No sass, pirate." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"So, this is what you want me to wear..." He replied, unimpressed.

"Hey, this is **Gucci**...have some respect." I said, holding a black dress shirt up to him to check the size.

"What is this _Gucci_?" He asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"He's like, a totally_ important _designer..." I mumbled under my breath, quoting my favorite movie.

Killian cocked his head to the side, not understanding.

"He makes clothes. Very nice clothes, I might add. Just say thank you, eh?" I pleaded with him and he nodded.

"Thank you, love." He said genuinely as he watched me unbutton the shirt and hand it to him. He slipped it on and I moved closer to button it for him. I could sense his eyes on my hands as I worked slowly, wanting him to get the idea of how they worked. When I reached the buttons just under his chest, he stilled my hand and placed his over mine to move it under his shirt and onto his warm bare chest.

"Killian, we need to get ourselves together. I have so much to do..." I sighed shakily, looking up at him. Our eyes met and I practically forgot my own name. He had that effect on me...

...and he knew it.

"Aye, I'd like us to get _together_, too. Shall we join ourselves upon the bed? Against the wall? In the shower?" He murmured.

"As tempting as that is, we really need to move it along. I still need to get dressed to go out." I sighed.

I suddenly began to miss the way things were a mere 4 hours ago. Neverland certainly was appealing in the sense that there was literally no time frame...for anything. Nothing _had _to be done unless you wanted to do it then. Here, I had schedules. People telling me where to be and when to be there. But, I knew this when I jumped through that mirror.

I certainly didn't do it because I missed the scheduling. I did it for my family. For the people I loved. And, Killian had unexpectedly joined their ranks and loved me enough to sacrifice his life on the sea to be with me here.

I did it for the good times. The times when I wasn't being rushed to interviews and photo shoots. The times I spent with my family at holidays. Vacations. Things Killian would now be a part of. He made my life better and I, as stated by him on his ship, did the same for him.

That was what made me jump through the mirror.

**Our future together.**

"So, I get to undress you...while you dress me? Love, that's not how this _coming together _thing works..." He smirked. I giggled as I leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on his lips which he attempted to extend.

"Tonight, if I'm not too exhausted from my show...which, by the way, there's a lot we need to talk about. I want you to come and hear me sing, but it's going to be loud...and there will be lots of flashing lights...things you won't understand..." I began, pulling away from his lips and finishing the buttons on his shirt, leaving the top 2 undone and resting my hands on his firm chest as we spoke. His body warm beneath the fabric of his new shirt.

My stage show was certainly no Cirque de Soleil by any means, but it would definitely take a person back who had never witnessed technology in his life...ever.

"I'll manage, ." He smiled.

"There's my brave pirate." I smiled as I reached back to the bed and handed him a pair of boxers.

"We wear underwear here..." I replied as he took the garment and examined it.

"Yea, well..._I _don't wear underwear. I've managed over 300 years without it and I've found the convenience of this practice to be quite..._**satisfying**_...especially when it comes to you, lass." He smirked as he tossed it back on the bed. I sighed and reached for his pants and handed them to him to try. They were grey dress slacks and if he'd co-operate long enough to just put them on, we just might get out of here on time.

He gave me a wink as he took his towel off from around his waist and let it drop to our feet.

"Going to help me put those on, too, lass?" He smirked, glancing down at his bare bottom half then back up at me expectantly.

"Just put them on!" I laughed as I turned to leave, his hand swatting playfully at my ass as I walked away to find a dress to wear and heels.

Surprisingly enough, Killian quickly understood the concept of the zipper on his pants and even had his belt, socks and shoes on by the time I returned. He even had his shirt tucked in just so.

I stopped in the doorway when I saw him and stared...

I couldn't help it.

He was simply beautiful. If one hadn't known it, he would've been a model. An actor. He just looked so good and so different, but somehow, still looked very much like himself.

He ditched his hook and prosthetic and let the smooth stump where his hand had been show, rolling his sleeve on that arm up one fold since it would be too long if he hadn't. I would never ask him to take off his hook, I didn't care. Honestly.

When I finally recovered from my trance, I realized he was looking at me the same. My clothes here were certainly different than the ones he gave me in Neverland. I played it safe in a black dress that clung to my curves and whose hem ended at the middle of my thighs and a pair of black leather pumps with gold studs on the toe. I had rummaged through my jewelry and slipped on a few chunky black and gold bracelets and gold earrings.

The way he was looking at me should have been criminal. His eyes took me in slowly, working from my feet to my face so as not to miss a thing. His mouth was open as if to speak but he never did, he simply walked over to me...giving me those eyes.

"You look very handsome..." I finally said softly as he stood in front of me and put his hand and stump on my hips, pulling me close.

Still, he didn't speak.

Instead, his lips descended upon mine in a heated kiss that took all rational thought away from me and made me gasp in surprise. My arms instinctively went around his neck as his lips moved against mine, his tongue flicking my bottom lip slowly before it entered my mouth to plunder it wickedly.

My hands idly played with the short hair at the nape of his neck as we kissed, his hand drifting lower to palm my backside firmly. He let out a very soft moan against my lips and pressed my hip forward into his.

"You can't go out in that..." He murmured huskily.

"W-why not?" I asked, aroused and confused.

"Because I'm about to rip it off of you..." He whispered, his hand grasping the material harshly, ready to do just as he had said.

"Killian...no!" I giggled.

"Mmmm, why not?" He drawled lazily, distracted as his lips moved down to my neck and chest.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

**Fucking Paul.**

"_That's_ why." I smirked, placing my hands on his chest and pushing him away.

"Bloody hell..." He groaned as he glared at the door like he was ready to kill an inanimate object.

I grabbed Killian's new leather jacket off the bed, ripping the tag from it and handing it to him as I went to the door to open it.

"Car's downstairs whenever you're ready, guys." Paul said with a little smile when he saw Killian.

"Like the clothes, man?" Paul asked.

"Yes, thank you, mate." Killian nodded with a polite smile as he put his jacket on.

"You did great." I said to Paul as I slipped on my long black trench coat and went to gather my cellphone and purse.

Killian followed beside me quietly as we ventured out into the hallway. Paul rambling off what we had to do once we got to the venue. I reached for Killian's hand and he quickly gave it, holding mine tightly as our fingers laced through each others.

I knew he was a little nervous about this world. It was the way I felt about Neverland when I first got there. Or better yet, my first night on his ship. He and I were more alike than I realized.

Killian had seen cars when he had been here to take me, so he wasn't completely shocked when he saw one. He was, however, thrown off when he saw a plane overhead.

"I'll explain later." I promised, whispering into his ear. He nodded and smiled, looking around as we walked.

* * *

There was so much I didn't understand here. I sought comfort in Cynthia's promises to explain to me, in detail, everything I was seeing later on tonight.

She led me to what could only be described as a horseless carriage, she called it a "truck"...another form of a "car", and we got in. I loved the way she sat so close to me, leaning her head on my shoulder and holding onto my bicep as we rode.

"How we doing?" She whispered into my ear softly. I smiled over at her and nodded.

"Stop worrying about me, I'm fine." I assured her as I kissed her lips gently.

"If you're ever not fine, will you tell me?" She asked.

"Of course, darling. I am, however, a little hungry." I replied as I noted my stomach growling.

"Me too, there's going to be food where we're going." She promised. I nodded and reached down to haphazardly run my fingertips along her thigh exposed by what she was calling a "dress"...this didn't look like any dress I had ever seen.

The clothing for women here...

...I didn't see how it was lawful.

In Neverland and even Fairytale Land, dresses were always long. Maybe the bodices were form fitting, but that was as far as a man would see of a womans shape. Here, Cynthia wore dresses that went well over her knee. Dresses that clung to every God given curve she had. Dresses that showed off her long and slender legs...so soft and smooth...

Apparently, this was commonplace for women here and I was not complaining.

The view was bloody fantastic!

"As eager as I am to hear you sing tonight, I'm equally as eager to get back to that room tonight and finish what we were starting..." I whispered to her softly.

"I'm having trouble understanding how either of us can even_ think _of **that **right now after all we've just been through." She laughed, reaching up to caress my cheek.

"Greatest stress reliever I've ever known, love..." I smirked.

* * *

When we got to the venue, there were photographers who instantly began snapping as Killian and I came out of the car. He gripped my hand tighter then but never wavered in his steps alongside me. He was being so brave...something else I admired about him.

**"Cynthia! This way!" **

**"Who is this handsome man with you? Your boyfriend?"**

**"How long have you been together?"**

**"Who made your dress?"**

"So, I gather this is what you were dreading coming home to?" Killian asked with a smirk. I started to feel like he was liking the attention, especially when people called him handsome.

"You'll get over it, too, after a month of it." I chuckled as we walked inside and were ushered off to my dressing room to settle in and eat before sound check.

"Darling...?" Killian asked as he looked over the food on the craft service table.

"Mmmm?" I mused as I loaded two plates for us.

"What is that?" He asked quietly, not wanting people to hear him asking and pointing at the item in question.

"Ah, these, my dear, are cheeseburgers and you will love them especially with this on it." I whispered to him as I grabbed a bottle of ketchup and escorted him back to my dressing room.

I watched Killian as he took a bite of his first burger and chuckled as he looked up at me with big eyes, full of childlike wonder.

"This is marvelous!" He exclaimed with puffy, burger stuffed cheeks.

"Told you." I smiled as we ate.

I was so proud of him. As hard as this would be long term, it was certainly adorable watching him discover things for the first time. Learning more of what he liked and what he didn't.

We both still had so much to learn.


	19. Author's Update

_I'm using these lyrics in an upcoming chapter because:_

_1. I love Amy Winehouse_

_2. I feel like this is something a woman in love with a man like Hook would write._

_Next chapter will be up soon!_

**"Some Unholy War"**

If my man was fighting

Some unholy war I would be behind him

Straight shook up beside him

With strength he didn't know

It's you I'm fighting for

He can't lose with me in tow

I refuse to let him go

At his side and drunk on pride

We wait for the blow

We put it in writing

But who you writing for

Just us on kitchen floor

Justice done, Reciting my stomach standing still

Like you're reading my will

He still stands in spite of what his scars say

And I'll battle 'til this bitter finale Just me, my dignity and this guitar case

Yes my man is fighting some unholy war

And I will stand beside you

And who you dying for

B - I would have died too

I'd have liked too

If my man was fighting

Some unholy war

If my man was fighting...


	20. Chapter 20

**Cynthia's big comeback concert :) I wanted her to be a mix between Mariah Carey/Alicia Keys/Janet Jackson...talented singers that dance a little here and there, too. She plays piano and such. A basic R&B singer.**

**She's also about 30 years old and has been in the business for awhile, so she's a respected performer at this point with a pretty steady fan base.**

**The songs used are clearly not mine, but for the sake of the story I made them Cynthia's.**** I own NOTHING****. **

***Thanks so much for all the feedback so far! The fic will definitely go past 20 chapters now, there's no way I can tie it all up in one more chapter lol***

* * *

Since I was 9 years old, singing was just something I did without thinking too much about it. My parents were proud, as good parents usually are, and would show off their daughter as they took me to various choir practices and auditions. The stage was always a place where I sought comfort and escape.

It would feel good to sing tonight. It felt like it had been so long since I had, though technically it had only been a day since the last time anyone here had heard me sing.

As I sat in my make-up chair getting fussed over, I tried to clear my head...but my thoughts always seemed to drift to Killian who sat calmly reading in the corner.

I worried for him.

It was only natural, I guessed, especially when you loved someone.

**Love.**

That was definitely something I hadn't been expecting given the way it all began.

Regardless of the less than desired way Killian and I had been introduced, I was certain that I would not have it happen any other way.

"How do they get your hair...so...high?" Killian asked curiously, interrupting my train of thought. I let out a snort that turned into a laugh and looked at the pompadour style ponytail I was being adorned with.

"Lot's of back combing and hairspray." I answered, pointing at the tall can of hairspray sitting on the vanity.

"Ah, I see." He replied, walking over to inspect.

"It's also where I keep all my deepest, darkest secrets." I winked as he chuckled.

* * *

When showtime came, I had Killian escorted to a private viewing box I had reserved for him to watch the show in without being thrust into a ravenous crowd of fans screaming in his ear. The view was great and I made sure that the sound carried well over there.

When I asked him what he wanted to eat in there, he said "Cheeseburgers, sweet potato fries, bananas and iced tea"...his new favorite things until he discovered something new tomorrow.

He was so cute.

I felt guilty leaving him to do my show but he assured me that he would be just fine, so I let him go but not before he gave me a kiss and wished me luck tonight.

Once he was gone, I fell back into my usual backstage rituals and routines. I sang some scales, drank some tea with lemon and double checked my mic and ear piece.

When the time came to get into place, I glanced down at the stage mark at my feet and drew an invisible cross there with my right foot there.

My silent prayer to have a good show.

I really hoped Killian would like it.

* * *

The large room went dark and I felt my heart go into my throat as the crowd began to cheer wildly. I knew this was probably the start of the show. Music began to play and the stage ahead of me illuminated brightly revealing Cynthia, her band and backing singers. Behind her was a screen that let me see her on a much larger and clearer scale.

She looked happily in her element amidst all the chaos below and around her.

This new music was definitely something to get used to, but it wasn't bad by any means. Just very different from what I was used to.

And then, I heard her...

_**Soon as I get home, I'll make it up to you.**_

_**Baby, I'll do what I gotta do...**_

_**Soon as I get home, I'll make it up to you.**_

_**Baby, I'll do what I gotta do...**_

Her voice was soulful.

Beautiful.

I had no doubts going into this that she was adored by so many for a reason, but it was certainly nice to see it for myself.

_**Sleepless nights and lonely days **_

_**are all that fill my head all of the time,**_

_**But, all I do is think about the way you make me feel,**_

_**coz, baby, this love is so real...**_

I looked around and saw people in the audience happily singing along to every word Cynthia was singing and I couldn't help but smile as I felt the swell of pride in my chest.

_**Soon as I get home, I'll make it up to you.**_

_**Baby, I'll do what I gotta do...**_

_**Soon as I get home, I'll make it up to you.**_

_**Baby, I'll do what I gotta do...**_

I knew a voice like hers didn't come from nowhere. The way she sang, it sounded like she lived every word. Each song...happy or sad, came from her heart. One day, I would learn all her heartbreak, all her joys, all her reasons for singing the way she did.

_**If I tried to spend some time with you to make you happy,**_

_**would you feel better?**_

_**And, if I could with you I would be forever...forever in love...**_

Each song taught me something new about her. I couldn't tear myself away from watching her. She'd sing a slow song, then an upbeat song. She'd dance with her dancers one minute then she'd be playing piano the next and singing a heartfelt ballad...all while barely breaking a sweat and in various costumes she had changed into somehow along the way.

I was truly in awe of her.

* * *

When the show was over, I rushed backstage to get unhooked from my mic and earpiece so I could be reunited with Killian who should be in my dressing room at this point waiting for me.

I opened the door and smiled when I saw him grinning ear to ear.

"Darling!" He exclaimed was he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, squeezing tightly.

"That was bloody amazing!" He said as he spun me around once and kissed my cheek then my lips. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling. I had been looking forward to it all night.

"I knew your voice would be beautiful..." He murmured against my lips.

"Thank you." I smiled, pecking him on the lips once more.

"You amaze me more and more everyday, you know..." He smiled softly as he set me down on the floor.

"Same could be said for you, pirate." I chuckled.

"Truthfully, I haven't the slightest clue how you do what you do...I could never do that." He admitted.

"You have your own special gifts...you certainly know your way around a sword better than I do." I smirked.

"Aye, that I do, lass. And you only caught a mere glimpse of my dashing swordsmanship aboard the Jolly Roger." He chuckled remembering her lesson.

"Yea, how can I forget." I groaned.

"I'm still available for lessons, you know, love...we can spend a great deal of time focusing on form." He winked as I immediately smacked him in the chest.

"I'm serious, someone needs to keep my skills sharp. Shall I beg upon my knees?" He murmured in that slow, husky tone he knew I loved too much.

"We'll talk about this another time. I'm exhausted." I laughed.

* * *

**Los Angeles - 10 days later...**

Killian seemed to be settling in just fine here. He called everyday an "adventure", just how I believed he should see it. I had never seen him enjoy himself as much as he did here.

In the span of just a few days back home; learned that:

**Spongebob made him laugh in the mornings.**

**He liked when I made us pancakes.**

**He loved movies in bed and popcorn nearly blew his adorable mind.**

**He liked to help in the kitchen.**

**He went through a bag of 100 Totino's Pizza Rolls in 2 days because he thought they were "amazing".**

**He seemed to gravitate to rock music whenever it played on the radio.**

**He absolutely hated country music.**

**He liked German beer and called Corona "piss water".**

**He liked animals.**

When I introduced him to my pet piglet Maggie, it was the sweetest thing. At first, he looked scared to come near her but when she practically jumped into his arms when he bent down to pet her...they had been inseparable ever since.

"Killian...?" I asked softly.

"Mmmm?" He mused from the floor in the living room where he was busy playing with Maggie.

"My parents are coming over tomorrow. I want them to meet you...would you be ok with that?" I asked as I sat down on the carpet beside him, Maggie running around me twice before insinuating herself into my lap, my hand moving to pet her softly.

"It would be just fine. I wonder, though, how shall we tell them we met? I understand they won't believe the truth." He smirked, bouncing Maggie's ball off the carpet.

"They definitely won't. We can say that we met in London last year and kept in touch for a long time before you decided to move here to be with me. That's not far-fetched. They usually don't press me for too many details. I keep a lot to myself as far as romantic relationships are concerned...they're nosey." I replied, Maggie's snout bumping my free hand when the other stopped petting her, wanting attention.

"Seems Maggie is, too." Killian smiled.

"Is this all too soon for you?" I asked softly.

"Darling, I would say if it were. I want to meet the parents of the woman I love. It's an honor." He replied, leaning over and giving me a soft kiss.

"I know you'll do just fine when you're talking to them...I think I'm more nervous than you. I don't have many men meet my family and I certainly don't let just anyone live with me unless they're important. I just want them to love you the way I do, Killian." I said as we broke apart slightly.

"No one could **ever **love me the way you do, darling." He murmured against my lips before pecking at them once more.

"Killian..." I smiled softly.

"Darling, do we need to pour you a drink? Are you tightly wound?" He smirked.

"I could use several drinks." I sighed.

"Let's make dinner and then I'll fix you a drink, love." He smiled as he got up and took Maggie out of my lap so I could stand as well. He placed her in her little fenced in area of the kitchen and she quickly walked over to her fluffy green bed to lay down.

"Darling, come here." Killian smiled as he walked over to me as I approached the pantry to scavenge it for something to make for dinner.

I sighed, turned to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, my forehead resting against his chest and my eyes closing immediately. His arms went around me and his hand moved slowly up and down my spine.

"It will all be ok. You worry far too much, I don't like you like this." He said gently.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just want it to all work out." I mumbled against his chest.

"It will if you let it. If you act nervous, they'll know something is amiss. So, fake a little confidence, love. I do it all the time when I honestly don't really know what the hell I'm doing." He smirked.

"Easy for you to do." I mumbled.

"That's it, love...we're getting you a drink." He groaned dramatically as he went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of rum and the soda from the fridge. He already knew how to make my favorite drink: Rum and Coke...I wasn't sure if that was good or if it meant I was drinking way too much.

Tomorrow looked to be another adventure...one step closer to things perhaps settling down for us. Maybe...


	21. Chapter 21

**Ah, so the great Captain Hook gets to meet the parents! lol Just thinking of it made me laugh as I imagined how it would play out. Of course, Cynthia's father will be overprotective and hassle him to death about his daughter. I kinda liked how Cynthia was a little more nervous than him at first and then he finally got nervous at the end. He _is _only human and in ANY world, meeting the parents of your girlfriend or boyfriend is stressful...even if you are the Captain of a grand pirate ship. ;)**

**I think this story is getting to its end, finally. Maybe 2 more chapters. I don't want it to drag on and on and on. There's always a sequel, perhaps. I always assume that no one wants to read anything longer than 20 chapters even though mine are pretty short.**

**In any case, let me know what you guys think of how Killian handles Cynthia's parents!**

* * *

The next morning, I awoke to the feeling of Killian's hand caressing my hip and his lips on my neck. I giggled softly but stayed put and let him continue.

"Good morning." He murmured against my skin.

"Good morning, indeed." I smiled, relaxing further into him.

"I thought that since you were so tense, perhaps we should get to work on relieving some of your tension so you would be good and relaxed today." He said softly as his lips continued.

"You don't have **any** tension about today?" I asked in surprise.

"No, but I'm not the one in this relationship who characteristically worries." He smirked, nipping at my skin playfully.

"Damn you and your calm demeanor." I chuckled as his hand moved slowly between my thighs and rubbed me through the thin cotton pajama bottoms I wore.

"That's why we're so good together, darling...**_someone'_**s got to worry if I don't." He murmured, moving closer behind me, his front now completely flush with my back, our bodies pressed together like puzzle pieces. My bed had never felt this warm before.

"I wish I had my other hand..." He said softly as his hand worked slowly.

"Why? What would you be doing with it?" I asked curiously. I rarely ever heard him say he wanted his hand back. But, when he did, it usually happened when we were in bed together.

"I'd just touch you elsewhere, that's all..." He murmured, his lips moving down and along the curve of my shoulder.

"You touch me just fine now...more than fine." I sighed dreamily, my body slowly reacting to his touch.

"Is that so? Where shall I touch you next, hmm?" He mused, glancing over my shoulder and watching me as my hips began to grind into his hand sluggishly.

"If you move that hand right now, I'm gonna **kill** you, pirate..." I whispered.

"Oh, just thought you'd want my hand a little **_closer_**, perhaps...but, if you'd like it to remain here, I'm willing to oblige." He replied casually. I let out a frustrated moan and closed my eyes.

**Why was he toying with me this morning? Of all mornings?**

"Just lie there and enjoy, love." He whispered into my ear gently, moving himself back a little and coaxing me to lay on my back. I looked up at him and he smiled that little boys smile I adored as he untied my pajama bottoms and tugged them down along with my panties. The cool air in the room hit my body but it was soon replaced by his warm hand stroking my thigh slowly, moving higher and higher...

I closed my eyes again at his touch and let my head drift back into my pillow.

"That's my girl..." He murmured softly as he leaned down and kissed my lips, his hand finally going between my legs...

**Well, if I was tense when I woke up, I certainly wasn't now.**

* * *

Cynthia and I had been running around the house all morning, cleaning and cooking and making sure everything looked orderly for her parents arrival.

I was stirring a pot of red spaghetti sauce when I glanced over and saw her struggling with...well, more like beating the sodding crap out of a bottle of wine.

"Nothing is going right..." She cried out in her angst.

I had come to notice that she was slightly irrational when she was anxious. Apparently, the level of calm brought on by this mornings pleasurable activities had worn off.

"Love, put the bottle down before you break it." I replied through a chuckle. She was a bloody mess right now. She wasn't even dressed yet, her hair was in what she called "rollers" and Maggie still needed to go out. Perhaps, I could step away from this sauce to do that and cross something else off her list of things to do.

She firmly placed the bottle on the kitchen counter, the action making far more noise than it should have as she, no doubt, was taking her frustration out on it still.

"Lass, I'll put Maggie out. Go upstairs, dress and finish your hair, _**please**_." I begged her as she looked up at me with helpless eyes.

"What if they come while I'm up there?" She asked.

"Then...I'll...get the door...?" I laughed.

She finally laughed and shook her head.

"Fine, be right back." She said as she left the kitchen reluctantly.

Luckily for me, when Cynthia finished getting ready; her parents had yet to arrive and I think that made her relax quite a bit.

**Thank the Gods.**

"Did baby go pee pee?" She asked, pointing to Maggie in her little play area in the back of the kitchen.

"Yes, love, baby pee pee-d." I laughed.

Whoever would've thought the day would come that Captain Hook was using baby talk in reference to a domesticated piglet.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Cynthia practically ran for the door. I knew she was nervous but I also knew she had missed her parents a great deal and this was her first time seeing them since Neverland. To them in this world, it hadn't been much time but to her...months. I followed her, stopping briefly to check my appearance in the mirror in the hall.

**Yep, still devastatingly handsome.**

I continued on til I joined her at the door.

"Nervous?" She asked me quickly.

"No, darling." I assured her.

"I mean, coz if you are, I can make them wait..." She rambled.

"Cynthia..." I laughed.

"They won't mind...it's not like it's cold out-" She continued until I cut her off by reaching for the doorknob and finally opening the door.

* * *

"Hey kiddo!" My mother smiled as I rushed past Killian and the door and lunged at my mother, pulling her into the biggest hug I think I may have ever given her.

"Mom!" I smiled as we hugged, behind me I could hear Killian introducing himself to my father. The two men watching amused as I nearly squeezed my mom to death.

"It's like she hasn't seen us in a year or something, get off your mother and give me a hug, damn it." Dad laughed as I released her and went to my dad, hugging tightly.

"I _**feel**_ like it's been a year!" I smiled into his shoulder before we let each other go.

"So, this is Killian?" Mom asked with a smile. I watched as Killian smiled and extended his hand to her, but instead she pulled him into a hug as well.

"We hug in this family." I told him as he hugged her back, only slightly taken back.

"He's gorgeous." Mom said, gesturing over at Killian as they finished their little hug-fest.

"Oh, I like her, love." Killian replied, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"You gonna let us in?" Dad asked with a smirk.

"Oh yea, come on...Maggie's inside. She's getting big!" I said as I backed into the house and let them in, Killian closing the door behind us.

We made small talk while my parents got settled in. Killian and I having rehearsed the story of how we "met" so many times, that when asked it came natural and once that hurdle was jumped successfully...I finally relaxed and enjoyed.

Dinner had gone well and we were in the living room having a few drinks now. Killian had lit a fire in the fireplace and Maggie was running around playing with my dad on the carpet.

It was all surreal to me.

It was like the perfect night...

_**...until...**_

"Mom, what is that?" I asked curiously, having noticed she had gone out to the car and came back with a shoebox and a stupid grin on her face.

"Don't worry about what's in here. Killian, come sit with me, sweetheart...I have something I want to show you." She smiled as she sat on the couch and Killian obliged, joining her.

"That had better not be what I think it is..." I groaned. My mom, since the beginning of my dating "career", had managed to put together a collection of various baby pictures and mementos of me as a child to show my boyfriends. Killian, I assumed was no different and would get the pleasure.

* * *

Her family was quite lovely. Her father, Phillip, was a friendly but protective bloak who pulled me aside later in the evening to give me the old "If you hurt my daughter, I'll hurt you" talk. He also made me very aware that he was a **"card carrying member of the NRA who didn't have a problem handling a shotgun."**

I would ask Cynthia what all that meant later.

Her mother, Patricia, was kind and sweet and told stories of her daughter as a child and expressed nothing but pride in her. Her parents adored her and it was clear the moment I met them.

"So, you and Cyndi are living together, I see. Where do you see this relationship of yours going, Killian?" Phillip asked. Apparently, her parents called her Cyndi for short.

"Well, sir, to be honest, I mean to be with her a very long time...I love your daughter..." I began. Was it hot in here? Why the bloody hell was I sweating like this? I had dealt with many a concerned father in my life. Why was he so different?

I guessed he was different because he actually mattered.

"But...?" Phillip said.

"If you mean, do I wish to marry your daughter...I think that's something your daughter and I need to perhaps...discuss...first?" I finished, hoping I was saying the right things. It was the truth. Cynthia and I hadn't even talked about it. Quite frankly, I wasn't sure I was the marrying type. I was the loyal type. But, marriage...I wasn't so sure about.

"We haven't been together very long, Dad. Please stop making him uncomfortable." Cynthia called over to us.

"When I met your mother, I knew immediately whether I wanted to marry her or not." Phillip replied to her, his dark brown eyes still set on me, however.

"Sir, I've never really considered marriage in the past...but if I ever were to marry, your daughter would be the one...without a doubt." I finally blurted out.

It was the truth.

But, I had really hoped I didn't have to say it yet and that the issue could be dropped.

Alas, it had not and I had put it out there that I **had **actually thought about it.

"...if she'd have me, that is." I finished, glancing over at Cynthia who was in shock all the way across the room.

"Good." Phillip nodded before getting up and patting me on the back firmly.

I let out the breath I had held for God knows how long and watched as Cynthia walked over to me.

"You didn't have to say that. He would've backed off eventually." She said softly, sitting next to me on the couch.

I shook my head slowly.

"No, I wanted him to know of my intentions." I replied as she wrapped her arms around my bicep and clung to me sweetly, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Marriage isn't your thing, I understand that..." She said softly.

"But, you think I wouldn't marry **you**?" I asked.

How could she not know that she was...different?

"I wouldn't expect you to, no. Especially since you've never expressed an interest in marriage in..." She began, before looking around as she finished in a quieter tone,"...over 300 years."

"I just hadn't had the good fortune to have met you yet, lass." I smiled, turning my face to kiss the top of her head.

"We'll talk about this later..." She said gently, giving my arm a reassuring squeeze.


	22. Chapter 22

**It has taken me obscenely too long to update this story, aka my baby. Sorry. Have been busy with work and various family events. But, I did sit down to write today and this is what resulted. **

**Hopefully, it was worth the wait lol**

**It's not very fluffy, but it's setting up the ending and the sequel that I've decided to write. I like my OC and Killian. But, I want them to have some adventure soon. Killian's getting a little bored and his "pirate" is showing lol**

**So, on with the chapter where we find that Cynthia is introduced to an old enemy of Killian's...**

* * *

**Los Angeles 4 months later...**

Against my better judgment, I allowed Cynthia to go to an award show without me and utilize her father as her escort. She told me that it would be very hard for me to digest and that it would be best for me to not go with her and for once, I agreed. Lately, I had been a little overwhelmed by things. Perhaps a night alone was just what I needed. Besides, I had been going places with her ever since I arrived in this land. We had finished the last few dates of her tour, gone on interviews, photo shoots...it was a lot to digest. Luckily, Cynthia helped me as much as she could but there were things that she simply couldn't help me work out. As much as it annoyed me to say, I still wasn't acclimated to her world and all of its wonders and challenges.

I certainly had been trying.

I could only imagine how Neverland was for her...

"Darling, you look absolutely ravishing..." I smiled at her as I watched her get ready, her assistants and beauty people all around her. One playing with her hair, another on the ground busy fastening her shoe and another applying what Cynthia told me was lip-gloss to her lips.

"It's not too much?" She asked, motioning to the dress that showed off a great deal of her legs and whose neckline plunged dangerously low to her navel.

"Aye, but then again, so are you, love." I winked, walking over to her and kissing her cheek tenderly. She smiled and turned to me, her eyes telling me that she wasn't saying something that she wanted to. I could read her fairly easily and her eyes were the most expressive part of her...besides her lovely mouth.

"What is it, darling?" I inquired.

"I wish you were coming. Everything is always so much more easy to deal with when you're there." She admitted.

Now I felt guilty.

"But, I know a night alone will do you some good...so I'm not too bummed out. Everyone needs a little time to themselves." She smiled gently, her pretty blue eyes sparkling when she did.

"I'm going to turn that channel on that you told me to watch and It'll be like I'm right there with you." I grinned. Lately, I had become a fan of a magnificent invention called the television. That was a marvel all of its own.

It was personally satisfying that I was starting to get the hang of all the items in the house. The coffee maker, the ice maker, stove, DVD player...it was so much to learn. But, Cynthia was always there with the answer.

In some ways, depending on someone like this made me feel weakened. But, I realized that I would need to lean on her when we jumped through that portal. I knew it would take some time and patience on my behalf. My stubbornness and pride would just have to take a backseat until I got it all down.

Cynthia needed my help in Neverland. She certainly had never held a sword before she had gotten there. But once I taught her, she was glorious in battle and the swell of pride I gained from it hadn't left me _**yet**_.

So, I would allow her to teach me here. And I would hopefully make her just as proud of me with my accomplishments here.

"Ok, I made dinner for you, it's in the fridge. All you have to do is stick it in the microwave for a minute or two." She told me as the doorbell rang and someone went to get it.

"Maggie and I will have a father/daughter evening in." I smirked over at her as Maggie came bounding over to us and ran around our feet until she grew tired and laid down.

"You know, I worry about you sometimes, Killian..." She said softly, glancing downward.

"Why?" I asked, reaching up and cupping her cheek in my hand, my thumb brushing alone her cheekbone.

"I feel like so much is being dumped on you and that it's all about me here...I don't like it. I don't want you to resent me...I want this relationship to be about the _**two**_ of us." She said.

Perhaps she had been doing a little thinking, too...

"I could never do that. Maybe we can take a little..._**vacation**_ soon and get away from all of this." I winked at her, knowing she'd know exactly where I meant. A smile crossed her face and she nodded.

"I could use an adventure, _**Captain**_." She whispered as she leaned in and pressed her lips to mine lightly.

There was something about her calling me that that made every inch of my body respond. Sure, I had been called Captain for many decades and by a multitude of people, but when she said it...the _**way**_ she said it...when she looked at me with those breathtaking eyes...it was just different.

My lips responded to hers immediately and I stepped closer to close the space between us, allowing my tongue to slip along her pouty bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once granted, I pillaged her sweet, sweet mouth like a barbarian on a crusade.

"I can't wait to take this dress off of you tonight..." I murmured to her as our eyes met in a steamy gaze that threatened to have me take her then and there. To hell with all the people around us.

They would thank us for the show later, no doubt...

"Cyndi, you ready?" Phillip called up to us from downstairs.

Cynthia sighed as she backed away slightly and gave me one last kiss.

"Tonight." She winked.

"Looking forward to it, lass." I murmured, leaning in for another kiss, unable to get enough.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the car service is here...as is your father." Paul said as he entered the room unannounced.

He had made it a bit of a habit doing that. And I hated him for it.

**Fucking Paul.**

"Alright, I'll be down in a few minutes." Cynthia replied, her eyes never leaving mine.

Sensing that he had broken up a private moment, Paul turned right around and left the same way he had come in.

Smart, lad.

"I wonder if this will ever go away...?" She wondered out loud as she reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, her fingers toying with the short hair at the back of my neck.

"What, darling?" I asked with a smile, loving the way she played with my hair. She had a thing for it. While we made love, she grabbed it. Cuddling on the couch or in bed, she stroked it slowly, her short fingernails slightly dragging along my scalp...that always made me sleepy though, so she wouldn't do it unless we were both ready to nap or go to sleep.

I was **always** ready for a nap.

"This feeling of never getting enough of each other." She smiled wistfully.

"I should bloody hope not." I smirked.

"I gotta go. Will you be alright?" She asked softly.

"You really need to stop worrying over me, love." I laughed gently.

"I'm sorry...I just...***sigh*** I just feel responsible for you. Not out of duty, but because I love you. I want to be sure that you're ok when I'm not around." She explained, her brow furrowing and showing her worry.

I hated when she did that.

"I just want you to be comfortable here." She replied, her hand leaving my hair and moving down the side of my face and to my cheek.

"You make it _**incredibly**_ hard to not be comfortable here. Now go. Be a, what is it your mother called you last week, a _**diva**_...? Go be a diva." I grinned, reaching back and patting her on her backside playfully.

"I'll see _**you**_ tonight, buddy..." She giggled as she grabbed her bag and she and her assistants left the room.

It would be nice to get all the women out of the house...well, besides Maggie. I smiled down at the piglet and fell unceremoniously onto the bed, sighing happily at the silence in the room as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and met my dad in the foyer. He looked so sweet all dressed up in the tux that mom and I had picked out for him last week in Beverly Hills.

"You aren't going out in that." He replied as he pointed at my dress accusingly.

"Dad..." I laughed as I reached the foot of the stairs and gave him a hug. He returned the hug but pulled away to give his fatherly inspection. I knew he wouldn't like it. He was my daddy, after all.

But, fashion was fashion and sometimes, it wasn't always daddy approved.

"You're showing too much here." He said as he motioned to my chest.

"I assure you that everything is in place and will remain so for the entire evening...if not much longer." I grinned, remembering the double-stick tape fiasco earlier in my bathroom.

"Do you have a jacket or something...?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dad, it's 75 degrees out." I replied as I shook my head.

"Just don't want any..._**malfunctions**_." He cringed.

"Are you done?" I laughed, placing my hands on my hips.

"No, but let's go so we're not late. We'll continue this in the car." He laughed as we walked outside, Paul following close behind carrying his clipboard and press/media passes for later.

As we rode to the venue, my dad and I made small talk and the inevitable came up.

"Where's Killian tonight? I was sure you'd much rather have him come along then your old man." Dad grinned over at me.

"Killian isn't really a fan of all the cameras." I answered.

Killian and my dad had gotten closer since their first meeting and had actually grown fond of one another. They even went on little outings together to bond. Paintball, fishing, baseball games. It was sweet. I was glad that my dad had given him a chance. He wasn't so quick to let up on my boyfriends, especially after James. A man who broke my heart many years ago.

James was very much like Killian in some ways. Charming. Handsome. Witty. The only difference between the two was that one man loved me while the other simply did not. James had used me to better his own career as a musician and ever since then I had been turned off by the very idea of love...until Killian.

"He needed a night in." I added with a smile.

"He's a good guy." Dad stated.

"Yea?" I replied, surprised he would just come out and say that.

"Yea, I mean...the way he is with you. He takes care of you. Always holding a door for you, holding your hand, telling you that you're beautiful. He appreciates you...that's the way it should be." Dad confirmed with a nod. I smiled to myself and looked out the window.

He was right. It was the way it should be.

* * *

Even though I only won 2 out of the 4 categories that I was nominated in, I considered the night a success. Dad had gone home in the car after and I went on to the after party with Paul. I didn't plan to stay long but figured I would make a quick appearance since the party was being thrown in my honor by the man who had designed my dress.

I had been mingling with various acquaintances when I noticed a man across the room...staring very intensely at me. At first, I shrugged it off and considered myself paranoid...but when it happened two more times throughout the night, I finally got the hint that something was off about him.

I had decided rather quickly that it was time to leave, so I made a pit-stop to the ladies room along the way. Paul deciding to wait in the car for me. Once I entered the bathroom, I found a stall and proceeded to adjust my dress so that I could use the toilet. Once I finished and exited the stall, I went to the sink to wash up, looking down at my hands as I washed them.

I looked up at the mirror...and there was the man standing behind me and leaning casually against the wall.

I gasped and turned around. The man was older and was holding a cane. He was dressed well and appeared to be well off.

"This is the ladies room, sir." I said softly.

"Oh, I'm aware of that Miss McKoy." He said, his tone devious but his face not letting on as such.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man moved away from the wall and slowly walked over to me, with the help of his cane.

"I'm surprised that you don't already know...being that you're the lover of Captain Hook." He replied.

"I'm not sure I understand..." I lied.

"Let's not be ignorant now, you know exactly what I'm saying. But, just to clarify things, allow me to introduce myself formally...Rumpelstiltskin, dearie." He announce with a dramatic bow.

My eyes widened just before everything went black.


	23. Chapter 23

**In this chapter, I wanted to give Killian back something that was rightfully his. Something that would complete him and close a very tumultuous chapter in his life. I fully intended to do it all along, dropping little hints about it that I hope you guys noticed ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Special thanks to my regular readers and reviewers! I always look forward to reading what you all think! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

I glanced at the clock beside the bed and considered it. It was 12:36 in the morning and Cynthia hadn't come home yet. She had said she was going to make it an early night and it struck me as off that she hadn't called the house all night. I had been waiting up for her all night and was starting to get worried.

Almost as soon as I sat up in bed, the phone rang and I picked it up eagerly.

"Darling, I was beginning to think you had run off with that Trey Songz bloak..." I smirked.

"Killian, it's Paul..." Paul said on the other end, his voice sounding troubled.

"Paul? What's wrong? Where's Cynthia?" I asked.

"She...she's disappeared." Paul said softly.

"What?!" I shouted as I stood abruptly and paced the room, impatiently waiting for details.

"She had gone into the ladies room not long ago and when I finally went in to check on her...she wasn't there. Security rolled back the tapes...they saw a man follow her inside. We're gonna find her, Killian...we-" Paul rambled hastily.

"A man? What did he look like?" I asked.

"It was a little blurry...he limped, he had a cane..." Paul recalled.

At the mention of the limp, I stopped dead in my tracks.

**Rumpelstiltskin.**

My heart began to race in my anger and I could barely think past it.

"Paul, I think I know who that is and where we can find them..." I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"What do we do?" Paul asked helplessly on the other end.

"How fast can you get me to Storybrook, Maine, lad?" I asked softly.

We discussed the details and hung up as soon as possible so that I could prepare for my journey. Paul was booking me a private flight for around 9am and he said he would pick me up at 7:30. I packed a bag for myself and tossed in some things for Cynthia as well...being optimistic that she was still alive and well and would be returning home with me in one piece at the end of all of this.

I pleaded with him to not release the news of her disappearance so as not to worry her parents and promised him that I was certain I would find her.

I hadn't told Cynthia that this world was not as foreign as I had allowed it to seem. True, I had been here to take her to Neverland but I had been to this land one other time, but not for very long and it was about 2 years ago. I had executed my revenge on Rumpelstiltskin and was finally free to go about my life. Never again did I think I'd find myself here. Foolishly, I thought my arrival in this world would go un-noticed by the Dark One.

It had struck me as a good idea to steer clear of public events and photographs with Cynthia. She was a highly public figure and as proud as I was of her for her accomplishments...I had to wait in the wings and watch.

I guessed he had still managed to find me and the one thing that brought me here...and now she was in danger.

I sighed and sat back down on the bed, running my fingers through my hair. More than 300 years later...and I was again facing the prospect of losing another woman I loved.

I truly was undeserving of love.

It had never been more clear than it was at this moment.

Every woman I had ever loved had been cruelly taken away from me and I wasn't about to let it happen again.

I would get her back.

And then I would return to Neverland...alone.

* * *

Thankfully, morning came quickly and Paul was at the door promptly at 7:30. I went to our closet and pulled out my sword..and my hook which I stuffed into my bag. With wide eyes, Paul glanced at the sword in my hand as I came down the stairs.

"Is that a damn sword? Is that really necessary?" Paul asked.

"Trust me, I'll need it." I said as I walked past him, tossing my suitcase in the car and then got in myself, Paul following quickly behind me and telling the driver to bring us to the private airfield about 30 minutes away.

"Will you at least tell me who this guy is?" Paul begged.

"He is a man from my past..." I sighed.

"From your past? What the fuck kind of danger have you put her in?" Paul asked, clearly worried about Cynthia which I appreciated but certainly wasn't in the mood for. Especially all the questioning.

"Paul, will you bloody shut up and let me fix this?" I finally said.

"You better know what you're doing or so help me..." Paul mumbled to himself.

"Or so help you what, mate? What are you going to do?" I growled animalistically as I quickly got in his face. I realized that I was angry and that I was taking it out on this poor fellow beside me, but I didn't care. I didn't care about him. I didn't care about myself. All I cared about was getting her back.

And I certainly didn't care what I had to do to carry that out or who I had to kill.

"Take it easy, Killian...y-you'll find her." Paul stuttered timidly, his green eyes big and scared. I softened my expression and sat back against the seat, letting out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry." I said gently.

"I know you're upset, lashing out at people trying to help isn't, well, going to help." Paul shrugged.

"Just let me think, ok? I'm not much for conversation right now." I said, looking over at Paul who nodded and swallowed hard.

I hadn't felt that way in a very long time...about 2 years to be exact. Uncontrolled. But somehow, I pulled it back and made it go away just as quickly as it came. I would, however, need to harness that rage once I got to my destination...where Rumpelstiltskin would have his magic to hide behind once more.

* * *

When I woke up, the back of my head was throbbing violently and it hurt to hold it up for long periods of time. I struggled to examine my surroundings but from what I could see, I was in a basement. I wasn't restrained in any way and there was a plate of food sitting on a simple wooden table.

I winced as I sat up from the floor, covered with many fluffy blankets and pillows. At least the man wasn't completely cruel. I noticed that he had given me a change of clothes and managed to put me in them while I was unconscious. I rolled my eyes at that and let myself get used to sitting upright, my brain feeling as if it had been scrambled in a blender.

Last I could remember was the man telling me that he knew exactly who Killian was and that his name was Rumpelstiltskin. Killian had told me about him many times before. He was Milah's husband. The man who ruthlessly killed her and took his hand.

He had also said that he was a very dangerous man.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps above followed by the sound of descending footsteps on the stairs that led down to me.

"Ah, I see you've woken. Are you hungry, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, as if he hadn't assaulted me, kidnapped me and been holding me captive for however long I was unconscious.

"Where am I?" I asked groggy.

"Never you mind that." He replied easily, waving his hand as if to brush my question aside like a Jedi mind trick.

"Killian will find me!" I cried out.

"Oh, I'm counting on it, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin smiled wickedly as he walked over to me.

"Then what? What will you do?" I asked.

"I will have _**my **_revenge." He said, crouching down to my level and getting in my face.

"It sounds like you don't deserve to have it in the first place seeing as you've already had it." I said.

"And what do you know of my business with the _**pirate**_?" He said, the word 'pirate' escaping his mouth like it was a dirty word.

"I know that your wife left you for Killian because she loved him. She left because you were a coward and you shamed her to a life of embarrassment. She left you and her son to be with him. And, you took your revenge by ripping her heart from her chest and crushing it in front of him, leaving her son with no chance of having his mother ever again. Am I missing anything?" I replied saucily.

"Ah, yes...but did he mention _**his**_ revenge?" Rumpel asked.

"N-no..." I answered. He honestly hadn't.

"I fell in love again. With a woman named Belle. Killian discovered my weakness and came to this land. He shot her in the shoulder and thrust her over the town line, making her forget she ever knew me. Do you have any idea how it feels to see your one true love everyday and have them not remember you? To have them see you as a stranger and watch them go on with their lives while you are left with the memories? To have that dangled in front of you day in and day out?" Rumpel said softly, it sounded as if he might cry...but the tears never formed.

"What did he do to you that you didn't already do to him? If the story you've told me is true, his vengeance was far kinder than yours. At least your love still lives and breathes. Now, you want to make him doubly suffer? How is that right? How is that fair?" I spat out at him, glaring at him.

"I never said I was a fair man, Miss McKoy. But, fear not, dearie...it's not you that I want. You are merely bait for that bastard pirate you love so dearly...the one thing in _**this**_ world that I know he would willingly give his life for and, that, my dear, is exactly what I'm counting on." Rumpel growled, his beady eyes cold and heartless as he spoke.

"You won't win, you know." I said calmly.

"And why do you believe that?" He asked, his eyes piercing as he waited for my answer.

"Because good always wins and Killian **is** good. Maybe he wasn't before, maybe it was buried deep inside, but it's there now and it's not going away. You, however, are still the same coward you were. Now, you just have magic to hide behind but inside you're still that terrified man you always were and for that, I feel sorry for you." I said as I held his gaze, daring him to prove me wrong.

Suddenly, I felt something grab my neck and lift me into the air before the force slammed me against the wall hard, my head hitting the brick with a solid crack that sent pain down my spine and made my vision blurry. Rumpel stood, his hand reaching in my direction and glowing a bright purple as magic coursed through it.

I cried out in pain as the grip on my neck tightened and Rumpel came closer, his hand directed towards my chest when he paused and smiled, hearing a commotion coming from the floor above us.

"Where are you, Crocodile?!" I heard Killian shout, his voice sounded near.

He was here. He had found me!

"Ah, there's your _**white knight **_now..." Rumpel smiled evilly, not relenting on his magical hold on me as Killian stormed down the stairs and his attention turned to him.

"Let her go! Your fight is with me, coward!" Killian growled as he pulled his sword from its sheath and pointed it at Rumpelstiltskin daringly.

"Let's finally settle this like **men**. No magic. No tricks." Killian continued as he approached.

"Nothing would please me more, pirate." Rumpel smiled, his grip on my neck releasing as I fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. Killian looked at me briefly, his confident act waivering when he saw that I was in pain. I noticed and shook my head, telling him wordlessly that I was alright...even though, I was fairly certain that I wasn't.

"**I'm not a cruel man**...I'll even wait for you to conjure up a sword, demon." Killian smiled tauntingly, returning his focus to Rumpel, repeating a few of the words he once used on him when he challenged him to a duel long ago.

"I'd suggest hand to hand combat, but you've happily made that a delicious bit of a task for me, now haven't you, coward?" Killian taunted as he stalked around Rumpel like a starving jungle cat.

"One of my greatest accomplishments to date, I assure you." Rumpel smiled wickedly as a sword appeared out of thin air and he gripped it til his knuckles turned white.

"I've waited a long time for this, Crocodile." Killian seethed through gritted teeth.

"Well, let's have at it then, shall we?" Rumpel growled.

In an instant, the men charged one another, steel clanging and swords swinging wildly in their eagerness to finally finish the man in front of them once and for all.

I watched from the ground as I slowly recovered from the second blow to my head, Killian gracefully and expertly dueling Rumpel like it was a dance. Watching him revert to Hook was certainly mesmerizing and if this moment weren't so somber and potentially a matter of life and death...I might have been turned on a little by the way he moved when he fought.

He spun, ducked and jumped in response to his opponents strikes. He even got in a few good shots to his face with the blunt handle of his sword.

But suddenly, Killian was sent onto his back as Rumpel managed to sweep his foot swiftly under him, tripping him and knocking him down with a loud grunt.

I gasped as I continued to watch, Rumpel now towering over Killian with his boot resting on his chest to hold him down and attempting to rid him of his weapon. Almost as quickly as he had fallen, Killian managed to kick out from under Rumpel and then proceed to land a kick to the mans already weak leg that sent _**him**_ to the ground and turned the tables.

"You may have taken Milah from me, Crocodile...but you will **not** take Cynthia from me. It's time I brought your miserable and cowardly life to an end." Killian said as he ignored the mans cries and pleas for mercy and swiftly plunged his sword into his chest.

"_**That**_...was for Milah!" Killian yelled before slowly retracting the sword from Rumpel's bleeding chest and raising it once more.

* * *

"And this..." I said as I let my sword crash down upon Rumpel's throat, decapitating him easily.

"...is for _**me**_." I finished softly.

"Oh God..." Cynthia gasped as she looked away quickly.

I knew that she knew his death was necessary...perhaps she wasn't ready for the grotesque level of punishment that I dished out to my enemy, but like I said...it was necessary and overdue. The man had brought so much pain and suffering in his time and it was an honor to put his reign of terror to an end. Because of what was done here today, many could go on with their lives and live happily ever after.

My thoughts interrupted as Rumpelstiltskin's body suddenly began to vanish in a dark fog like sand blowing in the wind, the man and all traces of him gone in an instant.

Relieved, I fell to my knees as a few stray tears escaped my tightly closed eyes and I tossed my sword as far away as I possibly could.

It was done.

**Finally.**

Moments later, I felt a very strange tingling sensation coming from my left arm and heard a clanging below me as if something hit the ground. I glanced down curiously and there it was...

...my left hand.

And, my hook on the ground by my knees.

* * *

I watched in awe as Killian picked up his hook with his newly returned hand and examined it, his face in pure wonder.

"Oh, Killian!" I gushed as I ran over to him on shaky legs and pounced him, tackling him and sending us both to the ground. I attacked his face with kisses til I finally settled upon his surprised mouth. He chuckled against my lips before responding in kind, meeting my feverish kisses with some of his own. I wasn't even sure how long we stayed like that, but once we finally pulled away we were both desperately left breathless.

Hook was gone and Killian was back.

For good.

"So, this is what it feels like to **finally** be the hero?" Killian breathed out with a smile as I looked down at him.

"I've missed you." I said as he sat up, my body straddling his as my arms wrapped around him tightly as soon as I was sure he was finished moving. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. He always smelled like the ocean. Fresh and salty. I had missed it.

His arms soon wrapped around me securely, his chin resting gently atop my head, his nose nuzzling my hair. Probably doing the same thing I had just done. It was amazing how little things like the way your lover smelled could bring such comfort. But it did. And we were both thankful for it.

Tears filled my eyes and fell just as easily as they appeared but I made no effort to stop them or dry them, I simply clung to Killian with all my might, never wanting to let him go.

"Darling...shhhhh, it's alright..." He cooed to me softly, his newly reunited hand rubbing my back in sure strokes.

"Killian...thank you for saving me." I sobbed, nuzzling my face further into his neck.

"Did you ever doubt that I would, love?" He said gently, kissing the top of my head.

"The whole evil/magical fairytale guy kidnapping me thing gave me pause..." I chuckled through a sob. He laughed softly and pulled away slightly. I looked up at him and we smiled at each other. His clear blue eyes gazing deeply into mine, both of us thankful to have each other again.

"I never want to be parted from you again, love...never." Killian said in earnest as he reached up to wipe a few of my tears away, using both thumbs to do so. I smiled at that and closed my eyes, glad for Killian.

"Likewise." I replied as we both leaned in to kiss each other again, this time with more restraint than before. Slower but still full of fire.

"Marry me." He whispered against my lips between kisses. I barely had time to process what he had said when his lips joined with mine hungrily.

"Killian...stop...for a...stop for just... just a minute..." I giggled between his insatiable kisses, feeling light-headed. I wanted to say it was solely from his kisses, but I had a feeling it was from the minor concussion I had most likely just suffered.

"Say 'yes', darling. Please...say 'yes'." He said softly as he rested his forehead against mine, our eyes meeting once more, his gaze imploring.

"_**Aye**_...of course I'll marry you." I said quietly.

"Ah, spoken like a true pirate." He smirked.

"Would you have it any other way, _**Captain**_?" I winked.

"Absolutely not." He said softly before he leaned in to kiss me again.

* * *

I had swore to myself I would return to Neverland once this was finished. Once Cynthia was safe. But, once my revenge was completed...I realized that here was exactly where I needed to be. I had no reason to go to Neverland. No reason to hide. No reason to plot.

I was finally free.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's Note: You guys are probably like, "How did Killian kill Rumpel without the dagger?" Well, In this AU world, the dagger has long been destroyed and is not required to kill him anymore. This story is about 2 years after what we've seen in Season 2. In this world, Rumpel still possesses magic in Storybrook.**

**Hope that clears things up! :) **

**Also, I will tie up how Killian got his hand back to Cynthia's parents and Paul. But, I won't just have him walk in the room like "Hey, got my hand back, no big deal." lol**


	24. Chapter 24

I wasn't sure how he managed, but Killian got me to an airfield where he met Paul whose jaw dropped when he saw me and then Killian...holding me very securely with two hands.

"How the hell did-" Paul began as he rushed to us and put his hand on my shoulder protectively as they walked to what looked to be a private jet in the distance.

Paul must've helped Killian with that.

I came in and out of consciousness every now and then. Catching clips of conversations. Brief things said to me. All I knew was I was tired and my head was killing me worse than any hangover I'd ever experienced...and that was coming from a damn musician, for Gods sake!

"We don't have time to explain, but trust us, lad...we will. We just need to get home and Cynthia to a doctor."

"What happened?"

"Trauma to her head."

"You both have a lot of questions to answer, buddy."

"Shut up, Paul."

**Fucking Paul.**

I felt myself being settled down somewhere before I went out again.

* * *

Before I knew it I was waking up in my bed. It seemed that I had gotten home by magic...which definitely wasn't something I scoffed at now. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around without moving my head.

Killian was by the bed and discussing something with my doctor, Dr. Flanagan. Paul was in the corner of the room by the window and looked to be handling business on his Blackberry.

My eyes made their way back to Killian who was now looking curiously at me. So was the doctor. How long had it been since they stopped talking?

"How do you feel, love?" Killian practically whispered, pulling his chair close to the bed. It felt like a million years since I had last seen those eyes. That face. Heard that voice.

"Like I drank too much rum." I said quietly as I moved my hand up and he took it in his comfortingly.

"I gave you something for pain. You suffered a concussion from the blunt force against your head when you fell." Dr. Flanagan replied, a manilla folder tucked under his arm.

**Fell?**

I raised an eyebrow at that and it didn't go unnoticed by Killian who gave a little wink to let me know that he and Paul had clearly come up with some kind of story for the doctor.

"Dr. Flanagan says you need to stay in bed for a few days. No going to the gym. No heavy excursion. I've cancelled your booking and rescheduled everything." Paul informed me as he walked over, tucking his beloved Blackberry in his suit jacket pocket.

"Thank you, Paulie." I said gently, smiling a tired smile at him.

* * *

The doctor and Killian spoke in the corner for a few minutes before he left and my pirate returned to my side.

"Did you boys talk?" I asked as he helped me to sit up, situating pillows behind my back and head. He was a good nurse.

"We were waiting for you to wake up, love. I had a feeling Paul wouldn't understand without you awake for confirmation of all I've said." Killian explained, the back of his hand brushing lovingly against my cheekbone. I couldn't ignore Paul's suspicious eyes as he watched Killian touching me with his newly resurrected hand.

"You explain it to him, pirate. I'll listen." I nodded, the motion making me a little nauseous.

"Paulie, what Killian is about to tell you will be hard to believe. It's a lot for anyone to be expected to believe and I wouldn't have had I not seen it for myself. All I ask is that you try to understand and ask us questions, ok?" I said softly, my eyes closing against my will.

I needed to go back to sleep.

"I'll try...for you." Paul promised as he sat next to me on the bed.

* * *

It took a good hour, but once Paul decided that he couldn't really deny what was standing in front of him, he slowly became more perceptive. There was no other explanation that worked in his head for how Killian could have possibly regained his once severed hand. Why Killian had access to a sword. Why Killian looked so comfortable with it.

**Magic existed.**

Killian was proof of that.

"But...if all this is true...aren't you technically the bad guy?" Paul asked Killian.

"Well, mate...I guess you could say I am capable of being a...'bad guy'. Any man pushed to his limit, when everything he has loved has been taken away from him, is capable of being the 'bad guy'." Killian said gently.

Paul nodded in partial understanding.

"And...you..." Paul replied, turning to me again.

"You've been to Neverland?" He asked, sounding like a little kid with all of his questioning.

"Yea." I confirmed.

"What's it like?" Paul asked as I watched Killian tuck his hook in a drawer and come back over.

"It's better than Italy...Brazil...France...anywhere I've ever seen. The colors are brighter there. The water is bluer. The air is almost sweet. The flowers are more beautiful than you can even imagine." I remembered fondly.

"We'll take you there someday." Killian replied easily as he crawled onto the bed and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Only, if you can keep it a secret." I warned.

Paul nodded, eyes wide in amazement as we continued to answer his questions.

"How would we get there?" Paul asked.

"We have a portal...a way of getting there if need be." I said, smiling as Killian snuggled up beside me, hugging a pillow to his chest like we were gossiping at a sleepover or something.

"Where is it?" Paul wondered eagerly.

"That's something you don't need to know right now, mate." Killian laughed.

One person off the list...two more to go.

I was certain my parents would be informed of my supposed "accident" and would be here at some point this week to see me. Hopefully, things would go just as well when Killian had to explain thing to them.

* * *

2 days later...

Cynthia had been feeling much better, but I still begged her to stay in bed. I wanted to be sure that she was all healed before she resumed her normal activities. As much as I wanted to engage her in more **pleasurable** dealings as I was ecstatic that I had managed to save her and be reunited with her, especially with my hand back. But, I tended to her needs while she healed instead. Brought her food, took care of the house and Maggie.

Things were certainly easier with both hands again. However it had managed to find its way back to me, I was grateful.

Still, I wondered at what cost had I regained it?

Shame that I even had to think that way, but I couldn't help it. My whole life...everything had a cost. I paid the greatest cost for loving Milah. What price would I pay for killing the Crocodile?

What would I lose for loving Cynthia?

Thoughts like that had kept me up since we returned from Storybrook, thankfully, Cynthia slept so much right now that she didn't notice. But, sooner or later she would...I hoped it was later rather than sooner.

* * *

Patricia and Phil came at the end of the week to see their daughter. **_Phil_** not Phillip anymore because as her father informed me we were "cool" now. I wondered what being cold had to do with this and I also wondered if we would be whatever "cool" meant for long after I told them the truth.

I kept my left hand in my pocket as I had often done in the past with the arm to hide the stump and I answered the door with a smile and let her parents in.

"Hey, Killy." Patricia smiled up at me. The woman was downright tiny. Cynthia had managed to be about 4 inches taller than her and at an average height due to Phil's 6'2" stature...luckily for her.

"Hey, guys. Come on in, the patient is upstairs watching Spongebob." I smirked as Phil and I greeted each other with a firm handshake as we had taken to doing as we got more familiar with each other.

"That sounds like her...she's probably eating mac and cheese too, isn't she?" Phil laughed as we walked upstairs.

"Yea...she actually is." I chuckled as we climbed the stairs and made our way down the hall to the master bedroom where Cyndi was enjoying a large bowl of Spiderman mac and cheese for lunch with Maggie cuddled up in her lap.

"Hey!" Cynthia smiled as her parents entered the room.

"Did you guys see Paul out there by any chance? He's supposed to stop by." She asked them as they all hugged and said hello.

"No, he wasn't out there." Phil replied as he sat at the foot of our bed and Patricia put her stuff down, hanging her purse on a chair.

"How are you feeling, Cyn?" Her mother asked as she walked over to her and reached down, brushing a rogue strand of hair out of Cynthia's face.

"Much better. I wish you guys had come a few days sooner." Cynthia said with a smile.

"I know, your father had to work last minute and we have the guys redoing the master bathroom..." Patricia said.

"So, how'd this happen? Must've fallen pretty hard, eh?" Phil asked curiously.

"Well, that's something Killian and I wanted to talk to you guys about..." Cynthia replied, glancing over at me. I walked over and sat on my side of the bed...my stomach started feeling a little odd. This seemed to happen a lot lately when it came to her parents. I guess perhaps, my body was telling me that their opinion mattered and to be worried...which was about right. I just wished that it would stop.

I'm Captain Hook. I laugh in the face of parents...ok, maybe not these parents, but I'm a bloody tough guy. I've killed krakens, battled with mermaids and sirens and lived to see another day! I can handle this...

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Killy...you ***motions to me* **are Captain Hook and are from a Fairytale Land...Neverland is real...Cyndi has been there...on your boat-" Patricia said slowly, her brow furrowed as she struggled to take everything in.

"Well, actually she's a _ship_, lass. The Jolly Roger." I interrupted proudly before backing down when Phil shot me a look for correcting his wife.

"Ok, on your _**ship **_where she was surrounded by dangerous pirates for God knows how long and was exposed to various dangers that I can't even wrap my brain around right now...?" Patricia asked.

"My crew was very well behaved, I'll have you know...I saw to it-" I interrupted again. Cynthia reached over and literally had to put her hand over my mouth to stop me.

"I was perfectly safe, Mom." Cynthia said with a little smile. I nodded to confirm, thinking my input helped.

Phil's face said that it didn't.

Cynthia's hand came off of my mouth and I swallowed hard before trying another approach.

Something positive, lad...tell them something positive.

"Oh, and...look, I got my hand back in a duel with Rumplestiltskin..." I smiled sheepishly, taking my hand out of my pocket finally and waving it at her, Phil jumping back and off the bed when he saw it.

"But, he...he won't be a problem any longer, I assure you." I finished awkwardly. Cynthia chuckled to herself and shook her head.

"Mom, make Dad sit down...he's gonna have a stroke." Cynthia said softly, putting her food aside and sitting up straighter in the bed.

"I'd say you both were fucking crazy if I didn't just see that..." Phil managed to say as Patricia led him to the chair her purse hung from.

"Mom, go in the top drawer of my dresser and look under Killian's t-shirts." Cynthia said as mother did as she instructed.

"Oh my..." Her mother gasped, looking inside.

"What now?" Phil asked. We all watched as she pulled out my hook.

"I...I'm going to need a m-moment." Patricia stuttered as she handed my hook to Phil who examined it closely while she left the room.

The silence that soon followed was deafening...

...it also made me want to throw up.

**Parents...give me an ogre any day...**

* * *

"Oh, the hook! I didn't get to see that the other day!" Paul gushed as he entered the room. Dad looked up at him incredulously.

"You've known?!" Dad asked as he sat up abruptly.

Even my Dad must've been thinking "Fucking Paul" at this point.

"Um...well, I helped Killian find Cyndi when, uh, Rumplestiltskin kidnapped her...they kinda had to tell me since I saw him leave without this and return with it." Paul explained, pointing to Killian's hand.

"This is crazy...I need a drink." Dad sighed. He hadn't looked at me once really, just at the bed...the floor...Mom...even at Killian, but the looks he gave Killian made me grateful that he wasn't looking at me for a while.

"I can get you a beer, Daddy..." I offered, wanting him to finally look at me. I knew he was disappointed that we had sort of lied to them this whole time.

"No, you...you stay in bed." He replied, his brown eyes finally looking down at me.

There it was...the disappointed Daddy look that made me feel 8 years old again.

"Killian...get Dad a beer." I said to Killian gently who got up immediately to do as I asked.

"Yea, **_Captain Hook_**...go get me a beer." Dad replied sarcastically. I saw Killian's eyes darken at the way my father said his moniker but he thankfully let it go and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you've kept this from me...I thought we were buddies?" Dad asked softly once Killian was gone.

He was right. He and I were much closer than my mother and I were. There was an unspoken bond there that was so strong that it was literally the thing that kept me going when Killian and I were storming that castle for the mirror. I loved my mother, but my father...he was my heart. He understood me when my mother didn't.

"We are buddies. I just...how easy do you think this conversation would be if it were reversed? It's not the easiest thing I've ever done...and besides, I didn't want you to take it out on Killian." I replied.

Paul took this as his cue to wander the room, feeling as if he caused this little family moment, I'm sure.

"Yea, about him..." Dad began as he walked towards me.

"He's not Captain Hook anymore...he was never that way with me. He loves me. He's risked his life for me. He's so good to me, Dad and I love him. I really do." I said quietly.

"This is a lot to take in, kiddo." Dad stated as he sat back down on the bed with me, his whole demeanor changing back to the one I had come to know and not the apprehensive man from moments ago.

"I know...and I'm sorry I kept it from you...and Mom." I said softly, my eyes welling up in tears.

"Never keep anything from me again, you hear me?" He asked as he moved closer and reached down to wipe my tears away with his thumbs. I nodded sheepishly as he leaned in and kissed my forehead tenderly.

Suddenly, I heard Paul ask "Is this new-" before a purple glow came from my shoe closet.

**Shit, the mirror!**

"Paul, don't touch that!" I cried out as I shot out of bed and went to the source of the light but when I got there...

...Paul was gone.

"Killian!" I yelled as Dad joined me and looked around the room in a panic. In almost an instant, Killian was bounding up the stairs and into the closet.

"What, love? What's happened? Where's...oh, bloody hell!" Killian asked frantically before realizing what had happened.

"Did...did Paul just disappear?!" Dad asked, his eyes wide.

"No, he went through the damn portal to Neverland..." I sighed.

"Guess you'll be seeing Neverland sooner than we expected, won't ya, mate..." Killian joked to Dad who was not exactly pleased.

"I guess I'll need my sword..." I replied, running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"You own a sword?!" Dad wondered out loud.

"Hey, you own guns...which we might need...get Mom, pack a bag and come back here...we're going on **_vacation_**." I told him.

Guess I'd get the adventure I was begging Killian for earlier this week after all...

* * *

**Well...there it is. The end...but also the beginning of the SEQUEL! Yay! I hope you guys will read it when I get started on it! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites! It means a lot!**


End file.
